


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by InkAndLattes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Criminal! Levi, Detective boss! Erwin, Fluff, Insane! Eren, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, PART TWO IS FINISHED, detective! eren, just a lil' Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndLattes/pseuds/InkAndLattes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Eren Jaeger is put on the hardest case out there: The case of the clean criminal; 'Levi'.<br/>He walks into the case with naivety, thinking that this will be easy. However, he walks out with an unexpected amount of blood on this hands, fighting for his job and innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday- 5:50 A.M

* * *

_**5:50 A.M** _

** _'The Rose' Coffee Shop_ **

I took another sip of coffee, not taking my tired, teal green eyes away from the screen before me. Luckily for me, I only had this assignment to do, then I could go home and 'relax a little.'  
The case I was digging into reminded me of how naïve I was when I was a child.

  
"I wanna be a detective!"

  
"I wanna take criminals off of the streets!"

  
Oh, how I wished I knew what I would actually be doing. When I was a child, I knew being a police officer wasn't right for me. I was athletic, but I also had a full functioning brain, all it took was for my foster sister (Mikasa) to remind me of that and I was hell bent on being a detective. The idea of being a detective first sparked when I watched my mother being taken away from me...I don't remember much of the sight since it happened when I was young, but I remember the sounds. Sounds of screaming, the sound of mom telling me and Mikasa to run and 'stay alive'.

I couldn't say that mom would be proud of my choice, being a detective has it's dangers, but I know she would be as supportive as she could be...

Clicking through several different files and links I was given previously, I soaked in all the information about this 'Levi' criminal I could.  
'Levi', (if that was his real name, not even the 'workers' he had that got caught have been sure on his real name,) had committed several crimes. Murder and burglaries only started the long list of his crimes that were recorded.

I knew that having a high deductive skill level like mine was a blessing to some, but I thought of it as a curse too. I was only put on this case because of the time it took me to burn through other cases. I could solve a weeks worth of crimes in a matter of hours, but it looked as if I'd hit a brick wall with this one.

  
'Levi' obviously gets some his dirty work done by victims of blackmail, but there's no sign of a hide out or 'HQ'. There's also only one record of every one of his 'workers' that we've caught. None of the people that were caught at the scene of his crimes have more than one record, meaning he must dump them away after they get caught, or he only uses every 'worker' once. If I were a criminal like him, I'd probably do the same...So it's clear we have a similar ideas about going around these kinds things...I think of this as a; 'Criminal Mastermind Vs. Genius Detective' kind of thing. Thrilling, right?  
 Although I don't know much about 'Levi' and how much involvement he has in his crimes, I do know that he does participate in them somewhat. When me and my work partner, (also best friend) Armin, investigated his first crime, we came to the conclusion that he was only the brains behind them and he uses his 'workers' to put the crime into action. But, on further inspection by myself, I realized something majorly important.  
'Levi' participates in his crimes-as in **he commits them to different degrees** \-  but he stays protected. How do I know this? Every 'worker' that was arrested had been given a lie detector test, when asked if they touched a weapon or committed the actual murder or took the main role in the crime, they all said 'no' and they were all telling the truth according to the lie detector test. This meant that 'Levi' must have been wearing some kind of suit and rubber gloves to help keep his finger prints off of weapons and such. This alone would allow him to confidently play a tiny role or the main criminal in every crime he has committed and not get caught. 'Levi' must have done his homework...Because this sort of information isn't regularly searched on Google.

Closing my laptop, I drank the last mouth full of coffee and threw the cup away. Then I had to go home to my apartment to write up a report fresh for Monday morning. I did have Sunday to do that too, but I liked to get things done one day early...Did I mention I should have been having a day off? I don't usually take days off...Alright, I never take days off, so even on the weekend I work. Once, My boss, (Head Detective E. Smith,) had threatened to fire me if I didn't take a day off...I knew he wasn't going to do that though. The work place couldn't get anything done without me there...That's why I may or may not have continued my work in secret that day.


	2. Saturday- 6:30 A.M

_**6:30A.M-**_

_**Eren's Apartment** _

I finished typing up my report and read through it, making sure I included everything I uncovered in the café earlier. I would have indulged knowing more about the other's at the office, but I'm used to it by now.  
Closing the lid of my laptop, I sat back and sighed. For some reason, this 'Levi' character's on my mind more than any other criminal that I've investigated... Could he really be a criminal mastermind or is there more to this I'm not seeing? I learned most of what I know from my childhood...Could 'Levi' have as well? I can't see him taking some sort of class on 'murdering people' or anything, but I can almost imagine me solving cases on crime TV shows while 'Levi' picks out everything the criminal done wrong...I'm starting to wonder if that happened. If it did, it would be a major issue. It would be the reason I've hit a brick wall with this case. If we both had similar upbringings, and done similar things as children, that would mean our thought processes are about the same and that means he could very well be one step ahead of me. But then again, I'm not sure how he would know that a different detective has taken his case.

The boss, Erwin, decided we should try to keep the case we were working on a secret so no one knew who was dealing with what. Usually, we would be open about our cases and if anyone from outside asked what we were working on, we could say freely. Now, we can't. The case of 'Levi' was passed on to me after Armin found it too difficult and only the office know about this. But if I were 'Levi', I would want to know who was on my case and seeing as it's common sense for information to be stored on computers, I would get a hacker to hack into the office's system and retrieve files. Knowing 'Levi', he would have probably tried this by now.I would then try to gather as much information as I could about the detective on my case. Luckily for me, no information about me is stored on computers. After detective Marco Bodt was stalked and then murdered by the criminal he was investigating, Erwin decided it would be best if information was kept on paper instead and locked in his office.

If I was correct about 'Levi' having a similar upbringing to me, I wondered what his motive was. What was his childhood like? Did we both go through a hard time and come out opposite ends? Does he think this is a game? I do sometimes wonder if 'Levi' is just playing with the detective force. He does cover up pretty well. Another reason why his case was passed over to me, was because no one had ever seen anything like what he is able to do and because I was the only one who stood out from everyone else at the office as a result of my intelligence, Erwin thought I could crack this case open faster than a squirrel cracks open it's acorn...Clearly...He was wrong for once.

I felt my eyes start to close as I kept thinking about motivations for 'Levi' and where he learned everything...Slowly...Ever so slowly...I drifted off.

"Eren," I stirred slightly.  
"Eren?" I slowly opened one eye to see Armin at my side.  
"Hm?" I hummed as I sat up slowly.  
"I'm guessing this is your work?" Armin asked pointing to my laptop with a disappointed face. It sat there with the lid up, showing my finished report.  
"Y-Yeah..." I stuttered.  
"Sorry." I added sheepishly as he shook his head.  
"If I was to tell Mr. Smith about this, he wouldn't be pleased, Eren. This isn't a race and we all know you're the mastermind out of everyone in the office." Armin began to lecture me.  
"Well, I know for fact you wouldn't tell Erwin about this, and it's my choice where and when I work." I said as I woke up properly.  
"I know it's your choice, Eren, but there's a difference between choosing when you work and forcing yourself to work. I can tell by the look in your eyes that even when Mr. Smith has ordered you to take a day off, you've still been working here." Armin countered my argument.  
"And I will tell Mr. Smith." He said confidently, forgetting to pull his guard up completely. I laughed slightly.  
"Wh-What's funny?" He asked as he blinked innocently.  
"Analyzing how you act on most days, I can tell you're only going to get up, go and stand outside for a moment before coming back in to lecture me some more." I said with a smirk.  
"You won't tell Erwin. I can also see it in your eyes." I mocked; He pulled a frustrated face.  
"Look. The point is, Eren, you need to rest every once in a while. You haven't had a single day off since you've been working as a detective." I blinked at Armin's words.  
"Maybe that's true but I'd rather be on top of things than slack behind." I defended myself.  
"You were so concentrated, you even forgot to lock your door." Armin looked at me dead in the eye...Weird...I thought I did...I **must** have been so concentrated, I forgot. Ha! Do I say 'ops' now?  
" Eren... You've done more than enough for the 'Levi' case. You need to rest. You've never taken one day off, meaning you've even worked sick. I remember the look on your pale face when you came in to work one morning sick. You looked miserable. And you looked even more sick after being told to take a day off. Can I remind you that I'm your best friend? If you over work yourself you'll make yourself sicker than you were then and I do -not- want to see you like I did that day, ever again. The next morning, you walked in as a mess. I don't know why Mr. Smith didn't send you home again, but even a blind man could see you'd been working at home non-stop. That hurt me, Eren. It hurt me to see you like that. And I don't want to see you like that again." Armin finished and stood up.  
"I'm sor-" Armin cut me off,  
"You can show me you're sorry by resting." Armin said as he looked over his shoulder at me.  
I sighed.  
"Fine." I said as I closed my eyes, laying down.  
"Good. Thank you, Eren." Armin said quietly and walked out.

  
Hearing the door close and lock, I sat up again and got back on my laptop. He should know I can't just stop here. I need to work on this. I need to work on this until I crack this. I refuse to let **one** criminal, hurt my reputation of being the best detective out there. I am well known for my brain. Whoever this 'Levi' character is, they're not going to soil that! I am going to solve this case on my own, just like all my other cases. And I swear to the Goddesses, 'Levi' is **NOT** going to stop me.


	3. Sunday- 12:00 P.M

_**Sunday- 12:00 P.M-**_

_**Eren's Apartment** _

After digging through file after file and web page report after web page report as I waited for my lunch to cook, I found out a bit of information about 'Levi' which is surprising. Of course, this could be fake, but the author of whoever wrote this knew one of 'Levi's' workers if they're telling the truth. Apparently, 'Levi' is an orphan and is also a male of short height with pale skin and grey-blue eyes. If I was 'Levi', I would probably try to hide these features by wearing heels and contact lenses and if he's as good of a criminal as I think he his, he would try to blend in with people around so it would be way too hard to track him down using these facts alone...I need more...Like: his daily routine, a friends list, a better description, even a portrait...None of those I have...But the facts I've found already are a start...And I should imagine he doesn't look too bad if some has given attention to his eye color.

Eating my lunch a little while later, I started to wonder what 'Levi' actually looked like...It's not like I could try and get any family connections, I know now that there is a chance he's an orphan. If I could just get a hold of a relative...But that would be harder even still, no one even knows if 'Levi' goes by his first name, and if he does, he must be -very- confident...I wouldn't blame him. He's committed several crimes and never got caught. The last person who tried something like this was Bertholdt Hoover, (taken off of the streets by yours truly.) He slipped up by not properly cleaning up after himself. I'm guessing it was lack of time because I caught him in the act of dragging a body away. I still remember him trying to play innocent but pleading guilty in court. I can almost pity him, he was **oh, so close** to a round number of deaths.

Sighing, I finished my meal and finished writing another report. I now had two. This saved me rushing later. This was why I sometimes hated the weekend, I loved my work, so once it was done I had nothing to do. Taking my plate out to the kitchen area ~~of my dump-like apartment~~ , 'Levi' didn't slip my mind at any moment. I still had yet to figure out his motives but I think I can guess closer now. He was orphaned, so, perhaps he witnessed his mother and father die? That would be motive for me if both my mother and father were killed in front of me. I wonder if he thinks he's getting back at people...Clicking my fingers, I quickly got back to my laptop and started to study the type of people he killed. I was looking to see if they were mother and fathers or if any victims were pregnant. This would show me if I was on the right track or not.

* * *

_**Sunday 12:00 P.M** _

  _**??? -**  _

"You missed a spot." I rolled my eyes at Petra's dreadful cleaning. Why can no one clean to the same standard as I can? It's not hard for fuck sake!

Sitting down, I let the others carry on cleaning while I tried to find more about this stupid detective that's on my case. For some reason or another, there's no information on him and it's pissing me off. Shouldn't the detective force have information of their workers? What doesn't help, is the fact that they're now secretive with their cases.  
"Is this clean now?" Petra asked, pointing to the spot she previously missed.  
"Yes." I said sharply after taking a long stare at her cleaning; She saluted and walked away.  
Sighing in frustration, I kept on scrolling through the page of useless writing I found. Is there seriously nothing on -anyone- who works on the force online?  
I saw the bastard's screen Saturday morning! How can I not find out anything about him now? What's worse is that I couldn't see his face. I walked passed the window of the café when the screen caught my eye. I saw this brat was writing about me. If I could have seen his face I'm sure he would be dead by now, but that lucky bastard had his back to the window.  
Running my hand through my hair, I closed my eyes, closing my laptop and giving up. I'm sure this brat will become known soon enough. I know that I'm not looking for the same guy that was on my case before...

From what the idiot was writing, it was obvious that the detective on my case has changed. This brat was doing hard-core research and probably came damn close to revealing a little bit about me. I'm guessing he already knows how I kill, which isn't much, but still a bit concerning. All I know about him, is his hair color and that he likes coffee.

(By the time he'd left, he had ordered 7 cups of coffee...There are some things you just aren't supposed to question) And I can't go on that to track this bastard down and kill him.  
 I have a strange feeling I know who he is, but I don't want to assume things. I did that once and nearly slipped up. If I were to assume things though, I would say; 'Detective Eren Jaeger is on my case'. No one's caught me and I've learned a while ago that he's the one who gets the cases no one else can solve. Going on that, he must have a brain on his shoulders, but I need to keep up what I'm doing. I swear to Goddess Maria, Jaeger will not stop me. It'll take more than -him- to put me away.


	4. Monday- 9:00 A.M

_**Monday- 9:00 A.M**  _

_** 'The Work Place' ** _

I greeted everyone of my friend's tired faces at the office with a smile on my way to Erwin's office with my laptop under my arm.  
 Sure, it's only been two days but I've missed: the office, the brown walls and carpet, the smell of coffee in the air, the sound of mechanical keyboards tapping away-I missed everything.

Opening the door to Erwin's office, I already felt thirsty once spotting two cups of coffee on his desk.  
"Ah, Jeager. Did you rest well over the weekend?" He asked, looking out of his window with his hands behind his back as I sat down.  
"Not really..." My voice trailed off as I put the laptop on Erwin's desk.  
Erwin sighed, turning and sitting down himself.  
"You were working, weren't you?" He asked, sitting forwards and placing his hands on the table.  
"M-Maybe...?" I scratched the back on my neck.  
"The weekends are for you to rest, Jeager, not for you to over work yourself." He said sternly.  
"How many times have I heard that before?" I scowled, watching Erwin's lips form a straight line.  
Opening my laptop, I showed him the reports that I had written.

Erwin hummed in approval, nodding slightly as he read through them.  
"Just out of curiosity, Jeager, when did you write these?" Erwin asked as he read a few more words.  
"The first one on Saturday and the Second on Sunday..." I should have lied, he's going to lecture me now.  
"So you took no days off?" Erwin muttered, shaking his head.  
"I'm not sure how you can work constantly, it's a blessing and a curse." I blinked at these words.  
"What do you mean?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Your lack of relaxation is showing. There's a spelling mistake here." Erwin turned the screen and pointed to it.  
"O-Oh...Sorry." I shuffled in my seat.  
Just as I was about to say something else, the doors opened.  
"Ah, Leonhardt, welcome." Erwin smiled at the person who had just walked in. I turned in my chair.  
The woman that had just walked in had piercing blue eyes and blond hair tied in a messy bun, a few blond strands fell either side of her face, making her dangling earrings seem more noticeable. She was wearing a white blazer over a black dress and was holding a few files to her chest.  
"Seeing as you're new here and have evidence to prove you're gifted with a brain for a detective, you can work with Detective Jeager. I'm sure you two should get along fine." Erwin smiled and took the files she was holding; I stood up.  
"Hi." I smiled, holding my hand out for her to shake.  
"Hello." She muttered back, ignoring the chance to shake my hand by moving a bit of hair out the way of her eye.  
"Ok..." I murmured, slowly putting my arm down...Rude much? Does she know who I am? She can't just disrespect me like this! Looks like I'm working with a bitch. Great. _Thank you Erwin, that's exactly what I wanted. How'd you know?_  
Rolling my eyes slightly, I turned back to the desk to collect my laptop and the second cup of coffee on the desk.  
"I'll report back to you tonight if I find anything." I sighed slightly, then gave a genuine smile to Erwin; Erwin simply nodded at this.  
"Oh, and Jeager?" Erwin called, I turned.  
"Yes?"  
"I'll need you to show Miss Leonhardt around. She won't have her own computer set up yet, so she'll have to share with you."  
Was he serious? Great. If I crack the 'Levi' case now I'll have to share the credit with someone who doesn't even have the respect to shake my hand.  
"So, she's automatically on the 'Levi' case now?" I asked, hoping Erwin was joking.  
"Yes, she's actually had close connections with difficult cases that have been solved." Erwin nodded slightly,  
"She might be able to help you. And perhaps you could have her write a few reports so you can get some rest." He added sarcastically, enjoying my blank look turning into a scowl.  
"Right." I said through gritted teeth as I left.

  _**9:30 A.M** _

** _Eren's Desk_ **

It's been half and hour and she hasn't said a word, she's just watched me work and got me a few things when I asked. That was it.  
"Not very talkative, are we?" I asked her as I typed.  
"I'm not here to entertain."  
I blinked, stopping writing.  
"I...Well...Alright then..." My voice trailed off.  
 I have no idea what's wrong with her, but I know there's something wrong with her...I don't like how she just shows up and acts like this. I'm not suspecting her of anything major, but I know she's got something to hide. Anyway, It's not that important. Looking at her dress and earrings, it's probably just a personal money issue.  
"Hey...Could you get me a coffee?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the screen.  
"Again?" She asked, sighing.  
"Yes. Again. This is thirsty work." I rolled my eyes as I heard her leaving.  
Clicking through file after file, I was starting to get bored until I found something...If this was what I thought it was...I could be several steps closer to finishing up this case. On the screen in front of me, was a profile of a criminal's information...All of it...I don't know where this came from but this is amazing!  
The screen showed a picture of a male with grey-blue eyes and black hair cut in an under cut, which brought out his pale skin...Was this...'Levi'?. There was also a biological information table on him.  
"Levi Ackerman..." I muttered as I read through.  
"Born on the 25th of December,"  
"Age is unknown...What a shame." My feet began to tap with excitement.  
"Mother- Deceased, Father- Unknown..."  
"Occupation...Criminal-" I shot up out of my chair.  
"ARMIN!" I called as I ran through the building, trying to find the Blondie.  
"Eren?" Armin asked from behind me, I span around.  
"Follow me!" I ordered as I grabbed his wrist and ran back to my desk.  
"Do I have a choice?" Armin yelled as he got pulled along.  
"No." I said as reached my computer.  
"Look what I found!" Armin gasped as he looked at the screen.  
"Is this...Him? Really?" He asked as he started to read through the biological information.  
"Yes, I found out yesterday that Levi has black hair and grey-blue eyes, that man does, his occupation says a lot, I think we've found him!" I said excitedly.  
"Uhh...Eren..." Armin said, suddenly going ridged. I was too excited to notice this at first.  
"Now we need to put his picture out. Or maybe we can spot him in a crowd ourselves, or maybe we could even-"

"Eren!"

"What?" I asked, eyebrow raised.  
"Shut up for a moment...I think he...Might have put this up himself..." Armin said as he backed away from the computer.  
"What do you mean? No criminal would put thei-" I stopped...My name was on the screen...Followed by a message...

 

* * *

_**Sunday 8:00 P.M**  -_

_**??? ** _

"Did you get it?" I asked Annie as she sat down in front of me, with her hands behind her back.  
"Yes...I also got something else you might be interested in." She moved her arms from behind her back to reveal a bunch of papers.  
I raised an eyebrow and took them from her gently.  
On the front page was a picture of a male with teal green eyes and brown hair. He had an average skin tone and an attractive smile.  
The name under it though was the only thing I needed.  
"Detective Eren Jeager? So this is what he looks like...Not bad at all." I sat back and flicked through the file full of his biological information and case history...So this is how they keep a record of their workers.  
"So his mother and father are gone too? Interesting..." I mumbled as I scanned the page.  
"I managed to take this from the boss's office. The locks were easy enough to pick. This is why you couldn't find anything on a computer." Annie informed me, her voice flat as ever.  
"I see...Well...This should be interesting then...Seeing as he's doing so much research on me, it would be a shame if I was to kill him off now...I suppose I'll have a little fun first...I want you to set up a profile type thing about me, include my face and all my biological information apart from my height and weight." Annie nodded after I stopped talking.  
"Also, don't wrap it up straight away, I want to send Jeager a message. That's also why this has to be uploaded somewhere where only Jeager is going to see it." I got up; Annie nodded and got up too, walking to her computer.  
I however, had some reading to do.

 

* * *

  _ **Monday- 8: 00 P.M**  _-

_** Eren's Apartment ** _

Maybe this wasn't so brilliant after all...His message kept on running around in my head...  
"It looks like we're on the same page at last. You know everything about me, and I know everything about you. Should we make this chase a little more interesting?"  
I shivered.  
How could he know about me? The files aren't on computers. Everyone needs permission before going to where the files are kept...I'm starting to really panic. Is he trying to mess with my head? Is he serious? What does he mean by 'interesting'? I can't let this throw me off...But how am I supposed to feel about this? I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Just breathe. Just. Breathe. Eren. You've got this."


	5. Tuesday- 3:00 A.M

_**Tuesday- 3:00 A.M**  -_

** _Eren's Apartment_ **

My eyes few open. Sitting up quickly, I moved the sheets from over me and panted.  
Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I swallowed, remembering the nightmare I had just woken from.  
I was there and I was in a dark ally...I had a torch, but that was it. Nothing else. I wasn't sure what I was searching for until the end, but I knew that whatever I was searching for, was a threat to me.  
"Eren." I heard my name being called by an unfamiliar voice. I turned, nothing. I turned back around and kept on walking.  
"Yes?" I asked as I carried on searching, shivering.  
"You do realize you'll never catch me, right?" At this, I paused.  
"But I know what you look like and I know you're here somewhere. What makes you so confident?" The tightening feeling in my stomach was still present when I woke up. It was obvious I was on the hunt for 'Levi' in this nightmare...  
Suddenly, a knife was being held to my neck, beginning to piercing the skin.  
"This."  
This was when I woke up. I looked at the clock.  
"Three A.M?...Damn it." I stood up and wondered into my bathroom, rubbing my eyes.  
That dream...No. That nightmare...It felt so real. If it didn't feel so real, I doubt I would have even woken up.

  
Splashing cold water on my face, I began to calm down a little more and then managed to think logically;  
 Going by the message 'Levi' put out to me, it's obvious that he wanted me to see it and react this way. He was trying to throw me off. Kudos to him-It was working for a while, But not anymore. He said he knows about me, so it's now apparent that someone was either: granted permission to where the files are kept and gave mine to 'Levi', or, more likely, someone sneaked into the room where all of the worker's files were kept and gave mine to 'Levi'.

I instantly have a prime suspect.  
The dangling earrings, the rich clothing, the arrogance.  
It's all just a mask on her and it doesn't look too bad on her when you don't think she could be connected to a criminal.  Annie does have something to hide. Not only has she had some close connections to the crimes that's gone on, she's possibly been a part of them. I can't see anyone else going into the room for my files and handing them to a criminal. Everyone in the work place would have no reason to, we trust each other there. That's why Annie never truly caught my eye and showed me disrespect. She didn't want my trust and attention. I knew there was something wrong but I never imagined this. I have a feeling, if I play along, I'm going to be killed. But then again, if I play a long and break the script where I see fit...I should be Ok.  
I'm not just any detective on the detective force. I'm Detective Eren Jeager. The best detective there ever was, ever has been and ever will be. No one can hold my blood in their hands, especially not 'Levi'.  
I don't know any mind games, but I know how to spot them.

  _**12:00 P.M -** _

_**'The Work Place'** _

I told Armin about my dream before deciding to write up another report.

After he told me that dreams are "signs," I swore in my mind that I could not forget the dream. 'Levi' would come behind me with a knife if I stalled for too long...That's how that sign stuff works...At least I think...  
Finishing another block of writing, I sighed as I sat next to the potential criminal. Annie was still agreeing to fetch things for me, but she had her own computer set up now, so she was even less talkative than usual.  
"Annie. Coffee please." I yawned as she sighed and got up.  
Checking to make sure she was gone, I looked at her screen.  
"Seriously?" My eyebrows furrowed. There was nothing on her screen apart from -really- old reports on cases that were solved. What could she possibly want with those? They're no use to the case at all.  
Rolling my eyes, I sat back at my computer and stretched again as Annie put the coffee I asked for down in front of me.  
"Thanks." I said as I picked the cup up, forgetting about the heat as I took a sip.

Nearly spitting it out, I put the cup down and quickly swallowed, not enjoying the feel of it burning my throat.  
Annie just scoffed slightly and carried on with what she was doing. Pointless reading.  
"Hey, Annie?" I started, looking at her.  
"What?" She replied, not taking her eyes off of the screen.  
"Why are you reading over solved cases? We're working on the 'Levi' case." I finished, sitting back in my chair.  
"Can I not look over previous work to see how things are dealt with here?"  
"Why would you need to look at that if you had another way?"  
"Why aren't you focusing on your report?"  
"Why are you changing the subject?"  
I sighed as she stayed silent after that. Answering questions with questions...Yes...I have no doubt in my mind that she knows more than what she's showing she knows.  
"If I was to tell you that I suspected you to be linked to Levi, what would you say?" I asked, studying her reaction.  
"I would ask if you had any idea of how wrong it would be to accuse such a feeble maiden such as myself of having anything to do with a criminal in that way." She replied calmly. Smart. Very smart.  
"'Feeble maiden'? Ok then..." I scoffed slightly and looked back at my screen.

  
I raised my eyebrow as I saw I had gotten an e-mail.  
Once I opened it, my confusion was replaced with fear.  
It was from 'Levi' apparently. Or someone posing to be him at the very least.  
How did I know this? I have the e-mails of everyone in the office, this e-mail address didn't look familiar and I wasn't really supposed to have my e-mails open unless I had to send something off, meaning no one else would have any need to e-mail me because most people are working on other cases and wouldn't need to send anything to me specifically.

'Oi, brat.

A murder will take place in the nearest ally to the building you work in. Want to save a life or should I take one? You have an hour.'

A chill was sent down my spine.  
 Standing up, I walked straight to Erwin's office, Coffee in hand.  
What I wanted was crystal clear in my mind:  
Back up agents and a gun.


	6. Tuesday- 12:20 P.M

_**Tuesday- 12: 20 P.M**  _

_**Erwin's Office** _

"What do you mean: 'There's no guns left'? Everyone has one to themselves. Where's mine?" I asked, getting slightly angry with Erwin.  
"We had to give a few extra guns to a few detectives on a different case. I'm sorry. Why are you asking for a gun anyway?" Erwin asked, leaning back in his chair.  
"I got an e-mail from someone posing as' Levi', saying a murder would happen in an hour in 'the nearest ally to the building.'" I said after clearing my throat, trying my best not to sound sarcastic; Erwin's eyes showed concern.  
 "Hm...I can see why you wanted a gun. I can provide back up for you, as for a gun...I could give you a torch instead? it's a heavy object and I know you're over exceptional in combat." Erwin shrugged slightly, obviously hoping I wouldn't refuse.  
"Fine." I sighed, not seeing much point in arguing or trying to get something better.  
A few minuets later, I had what I needed, now I needed to talk to Annie. I wanted her to come along, just encase I had a chance to reveal her having connections to Levi. If I made accusations, no one would believe me due to lack of evidence. If I had a few witnesses however, that would change the story completely.

** _12:25 P.M_ **

_**Eren's Desk-** _

  
Walking over to my computer, I shut it down and turned to Annie.  
"I'm going to go somewhere. I'd like it if you came along." I said, picking up my coat from the back of my chair and slipping it on.  
"It's about the e-mail, isn't it?" Annie asked, looking at me.  
"Yes...How do you know?" I asked, remembering her reading something else when I read the e-mail.  
"You left the computer screen on the e-mail, so I read it out of curiosity." Annie replied, standing up.  
"Right...Well you're going to be part of my back up squad. I want you to stay back with them the whole time." I said before I quickly finished the coffee in a few mouthfuls Annie had given me previously.  
"Back up squad?" Annie asked; I nodded.  
"I think you should go alone." She shrugged and sighed, getting up.  
"Why's that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I didn't know she could talk in a conversation when she wanted to, this is probably the most amount of words I have ever heard her say.  
"If you have a back up squad, 'Levi' might not expect it and hide. Or better yet, he could just not show up. We know he uses others to commit crimes, who's to say he won't have someone spying?" Annie explained, crossing her arms.  
She did have a point...As much as I don't want to believe her, she's not a true culprit in my mind yet, just a prime suspect...I could be wrong in thinking she's working with 'Levi'...Not likely, but then why would she be helping me after staying quiet for so long?  
"I think it would be better to go by yourself. You could have more freedom with choices and no interruptions if 'Levi' does show up." I crossed my arms as she spoke, listening intensely.  
"I've seen too many people get injured because they made the wrong choice. I want to see the weak accomplish tasks too." Annie continued.  
Was she calling me weak!?  
"I know you may be the best here, Eren, but I also know that you don't have to be weak in the mind to be weak in situations like this one. You could be a master mind, the best in the country and still get killed because of confidence."  
Now I saw what she meant. She's concerned I could get killed because of my confidence and apparently that makes me weak in her eyes.  
"I just want the weak who get swept along with the flow to be considered good too. You may be more than good at your job, but your confidence is going to be your downfall." Annie sighed, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"That's all." She finished.  
"'That's all? I felt like you were giving me a speech." I said sarcastically, sighing slightly.  
"But, in all seriousness," I started, scratching the back of my head.  
"You're right." Saying that hurt...The Best detective in town trusting a suspect. How unprofessional. But I can't help it. Her way with words is so complex yet easy to understand and I know that she means what she says.  
"I'll go and cancel the back up squad." I said hesitantly as I walked back to Erwin's office, ready to explain what I have decided to do.

Walking into his office, I still couldn't believe what I was about to do...But Annie was right. I did need to go alone, there's no point having back up if I don't need it. I could get too confident and let myself get killed. I still do remember my dream from three A.M...But I can't accurately foresee the future, no one can.


	7. Tuesday- 12:59 P.M

_**Tuesday- 12:59 P.M-**  _

** _???_ **

I felt the darkness of the ally swallow me as I walked. It didn't look like anyone was here yet...Maybe this was just another mind game? Is he playing with me-?  
 I carefully inspected dark places with the light of my torch. Nothing?

I stopped, trying to hear any breathing or muffled noises. Nothing.  
Raising an eyebrow, I wondered further in, feeling a shiver run down my spine as the ally became slightly eerie. Then, out of nowhere, I heard a strangely familiar voice.  
"Eren," My name echoed around me, making it hard to tell where it was coming from. This was enough to send my heart pounding against my chest.  
"Yes?" My eyes darting from one spot to another, now shivering.  
"You do realize that you'll never catch me, right?" At this I froze.  
"But I know what you look like and I know you're here somewhere. What makes you so confident?" I asked, feeling my stomach clench. 

My dream!

  
Turing around quickly, I saw a figure of under average height with a knife in his gloved hands.  
"Levi." My eyes narrowed.  
"Eren." 'Levi' purred in response, as if taunting me.  
"This was an interesting way to meet, I have to say. I didn't expect you to even believe the e-mail, but I did expect you to come alone if you did."  
'Levi' smirked as he walked a circle around me, twirling the knife in his hands. This is why Annie suddenly had a lot to say, isn't it?  
"No...No you didn't. You didn't 'expect', you knew I would come on my own." I clenched my fists as Annie's words ran through my head.  
"What makes you think that, smart-ass?" Levi scoffed slightly.  
"Detective Leonhardt. She isn't really a detective, is she?" I asked, knowing the answer.

Levi just snickered, standing right in front of me.  
"You got her in so she would sneak into where the files are kept and steal mine. Giving you an advantage over me seeing as we both now know everything about each other." I spat through gritted teeth, only just feeling the betrayal of a worker. I know she wasn't close to me, but to be caught up in something like this...It's horrible.  
"Well, I'll be damned, you really are as good as they say." Levi huffed as he looked up at me, scowling. Clearly not wanting me to figure this out so early.  
"So tell me, what's the point in all of this? Sending the workers of the detective force on a goose chase after someone they'll never catch?" I asked, getting angrier by the second. This was just a large trap...Just a trap I fell right into.  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Levi purred, placing his gloved hands on the end of my tie, lifting it up and twisting it.  
"You must have some motive. Are you too embarrassed to tell me or something?" I asked, letting him play with it. He has a knife and I have a blunt object that is little to no use to me at all. Only an idiot would try to move in this situation.  
"Embarrassment? No," Levi started, letting go of my tie momentarily. I sucked a breath in as I felt my back hit against the hard, cold, bricks that made up the wall of the ally.  
I refrained from struggling, not wanting to miss a possible key bit of information. If 'Levi' says something relating to his family, I know I was right with my first deduction a while back.  
"It's something, even a mastermind like you," He carried on, picking my tie up again.  
"Wouldn't understand." He pulled my tie, forcing me to lower my head.  
"Me and you, Jeager," He took a breath, hearing the same siren as I did.  
"Are two sides of the same coin." He said as he moved his head up, causing me to flinch just before connecting his lips with mine.  
I wanted to push him away at this point...Half of me at least. The warmth of his lips, dreamy, but gone so soon. I opened my eyes...'Levi' had gone.  
"Detective Jeager?" I turned as one of the back up squad lingered at the front of the ally. Didn't I tell Erwin I changed my mind-?  
"Yes?" I asked, squinting.  
"Are you Ok? Did 'Levi' show up?" They asked, concern in their voice.  
"Yes, I'm fine...A-And no," I lied, not wanting to end this straight away. There was still so much I could learn about Levi. Why stop it here? There would be no point.  
"'Levi' didn't show up at all."

 

_**13:20 P.M-**_

_**Eren's Desk** _

"He got away?" Annie asked as I walked in to where our computers were, throwing myself on the chair.  
"No. He didn't show up." I replied.  
"Oh." Annie sighed. -Goddamned traitor-  
"Was it your confidence? I do wish you would have listened to me properly." Annie said, turning to me.  
"The out come would have been different if I hadn't listened to you. If I hadn't listened, the back up would have came in and took him into custardy straight away, locked him in a cell...Where he belongs." I scowled at her.  
"You're connected to 'Levi'. I know you are. You saved him because I listened to every word that came out of that pretty, little mouth of yours." I spat.  
"I beg your pardon? I would never-" I cut her off, sick of this.  
"Don't try and trick me again, you know who I am," I started, standing up, invading her personal space.  
"It won't. Work." I spat again. Her blue eyes filled with mixed emotions, I could tell she wasn't sure what to do.  
"But you might as well keep up the act." I sighed, sitting back down.  
"I can't convict you of anything without evidence and going around seeming to play the blame game isn't my style. It has never been and never will be." I narrowed my eyes at the blond before turning to my computer, turning it on.  
Watching the screen load up, 'Levi's words echoed through my head.

_'You and me, Jaeger...Are two sides of the same coin.'_

There was so much I could take from that! How was I supposed to take it? I don't want to assume things either but...I suppose I'll have to wait until we see each other again...Whenever that will be...


	8. Wednesday- 12:00 P.M

_**Wednesday- 12:00 P.M-** _

_**Armin's lab** _

Being in a science lab when you're usually in front of a computer can be quite refreshing-And boring.  
I sighed as Armin carried on talking, linking some sort of atom structure and a chemical reaction to a crime scene he was looking at. Usually, Hanji, (the 'head' scientist of the detective force who has strangely gone missing apparently) would have to endure this sort of nonsense on a daily basis and be able to understand and talk about it, but thanks to my luck, it's me enduring it today.

I sighed, still looking at Armin, but not paying attention. My mind was somewhere else.  
Why did Levi kiss me when we first met? It's been playing on my mind ever since. Also, why didn't I say something? I could have said something, even today, it's not too late to say something but I feel like I can't. I'm a responsible adult ( ~~who never takes a break off work and therefore doesn't take the time to properly care for his basic needs~~ ) why can't I just say something? It's not like he threatened me! Judging by his crimes and the fact he was wearing plastic gloves even though he wasn't committing a crime yesterday, makes me think he might have a germ phobia or perhaps have a slight case of OCD, and if I'm correct in assuming this, why would he kiss me? My lips could have been anywhere for all he knew, yet he still kissed me. I know deep down that he probably only kissed me so then he could mess with my head a little bit more, but he could have done that with words. Why push me up against the nearest -brick- wall and kiss me? My back still kind of aches a little from that!

"Eren?"  
Armin clicked his fingers in front of my face.  
"Uh-Y-Yeah, Armin?" I blinked, snapping back to reality.  
"Were you listening?"  
I gave Armin a guilty look.  
"No...I'm sorry, I was just...Armin, if I tell you something, will you promise to keep it to yourself?" I asked, tilting my head; Armin raised his eyebrow.  
"Sure, Eren. What is it?" He asked, sitting down next to me.  
"Well...I'm sure you heard that Levi got away, right? Some of the back ups must have been talking about it since it's a big case," I sat back as Armin nodded.  
"I did hear some talk about it, but not much. Isn't it good he didn't show up? He didn't kill anyone, so no lives were lost and no crimes were committed. " Armin smiled slightly.  
"Well, yeah, I suppose but that'd be if he didn't show up...I lied to the back ups...He did show up...And..." My heart was pounding. I'm not sure why I'm panicking, Armin will understand, and he won't tell, surly.  
"Eren. You need to tell Erwin or someone who can arrange a frame up or something. You confronted him, you need to get him caught." Armin said sternly, trapping my eyes in his stare.  
"It's not that I want to tell everyone that Levi did actually show up, there's more I can learn about Levi, maybe just one more confrontation and I could uncover a lot more than I already know." I said quickly in my defense.  
"Eren. This is not about collecting information to write an encyclopedia about Levi, this is tracking him down and putting him behind bars."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"The point is, he...He kissed me." I said quietly.  
"He what?"  
I can understand why Armin is confused.  
"I said, he kissed me." I said louder, looking Armin straight in the eye.  
"Oh...You're not lying...Uhh...He could have done that just to try and mess with your head?" Armin shrugged.  
"I can gather that much, but he could have easily used words to do that..." I said as I ran a hand through my hair.  
"All I can say, is don't over think things." Armin said softly as he put a hand on my shoulder, I nodded.

After a while, I turned to leave, feeling like I needed my second coffee of the hour.  
"Eren," Armin started, making me stop walking.  
"Hm?" I hummed, turning around fully.  
"Do you have the files you were keeping and editing?" He asked.  
Oh yes! That's right! I'm not sure if I've mentioned, but I have been editing a load of files at home, keeping track of 'the Levi case'. From the last time I remember editing them, they were in my room, and I think that was on Monday, that would mean that I haven't updated it....Ops?  
"I think it's still at home, I haven't edited them in a while, but I know where they are. " I smiled.  
"Oh, I see. That's Ok. " Armin gave a closed eye smile and turned to the computer on his desk.  
"Do you want any coffee? I can get two cups if you want." I said as I leaned against the door way.  
"No thanks, Eren. You can keep your coffee addiction to yourself. It's not healthy, you know, coffee is a type of stimulant, it can get your heart rate up to dangerous levels if you're not careful." Armin warned.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We'll worry about that when the time comes...So 'No' to coffee then?"  
"Eren."  
"Alright, I'm sorry, I'll save a cup for myself then. You don't know what you're missing." I walked out.

  _ **6:00 P.M** -_

** _Eren's Route Home_ **

I yawned, my last cup of coffee from work was almost empty and I honestly don't think the caffeine is working.  
I walked past closed shops and dark alleyways, not really paying attention to the surroundings as I made my way home. I loved walking home at this time. The sky was dark, the traffic wasn't as bad as it was in the mornings, and the air was a little easier to breathe in.  
"Detective Jeager." A familiar voice from behind me called, I turned.  
"Levi?" I narrowed my eyes.  
"Do you think I could have a forewarning before you push me against another wall? My back still hurts." I scowled, sarcasm and truth leaking from my voice.  
"Aw, boo. Do you want me to massage it for you? Tch." Levi rolled his eyes, matching my sarcastic tone.  
"Anyway, I thought you might want this." I dropped my coffee as he threw a bunch of stapled paper my way. Catching it, I realized what this was...My files...The ones that were supposed to be in my room, at home.  
"Where the hell did you find these?!" I yelled, worried about the fact that he knows where I live, and the fact that he can help himself in.  
"Well, your blonde friend was wrong, you did lock the door, you just forgot to hide your spare key smartly."  
My eyes widened.  
"But it wasn't out in the open, how did you-?"  
"You think having two potted plants outside your door will fool people? The most common places to leave spare keys are under flower pots, or under door mats. You buried yours in the soil of the plant to the right hand side of your door. You only give people one other place to look, that's not much of a good idea if you have someone persistent at your door step now, is it, 'detective'?" Levi smirked.  
I couldn't speak. No words came out of my mouth.  
"You know, it's getting cold. Let's go home." Levi walked past me, only to walk back.  
"If you keep your mouth open like that, you'll catch flies." With that, he pushed my chin up, then carried on walking.  
"W-Wait, sorry, what? Home?" I asked, shocked at the nerve of this midget.  
"I don't really have a place to stay at the moment, I may or may not have got locked out of my house, so, I'm crashing at your place. Hope you don't mind, because you don't have a choice." He said carelessly, never looking anywhere but forward.  
"Actually...Yes, let's go home, it might benefit me more than you." I smiled; he stopped.  
"Pardon?"  
"Oh, don't worry, I only have a few questions." I chuckled.  
"I'm not going to answer, brat." he scoffed.  
"Oh really? Who wanted a place to crash? I know how you found my key, I can hide it in a different place and as far as I'm concerned, you're not getting in if you don't have a key. So, I let you stay the night and you answer all of my questions," I explained, smirking at his scowl.  
"Equivalent. Exchange."

Seeing as I was going to update files and finish off a document tonight, I had my work cut out for me, that meant not much sleep, a chance of Levi trying to kill me in my sleep and lots of coffee.  
I'm aware I'm letting a professional criminal in my apartment, but my apartment means my rules. Seeing as he doesn't want to be out in the cold, I have the upper hand against him.  
_This should be a very fun night._


	9. Wednesday- 7:00 P.M

_**Wednesday - 7:00 P.M**_

_**Eren's Apartment-** _

Thanks to people traffic, the journey home took one hour too long. Once we finally got in, the first thing I heard was Levi complain.

"How the hell do you stay here? It's a damn pig sty!" He cringed as he looked around.  
"I would take my shoes off out of respect, but you haven't hovered -obviously- and I'm not getting my -clean- socks dirty. They're white and the dust on this floor will never get out of them." He continued, following me into the living space of the apparent; I rolled my eyes.  
"Now then, sit down, I have questions." I said as I pointed to the sofa, walking to the other side of the room to get my note pad and pen off of a pile of dirty clothes.  
"I..." Levi's voice trailed off. Turning around, I was just in time to see Levi sitting down slowly, looking -really- uncomfortable.  
"It's cleaner than the floor, don't worry 'Mr. OCD' " I cooed, scoffing slightly as he scowled back at me, giving me a 'Tch.' in response.  
"So...First question, Why did you kiss me when we first met?" I asked, sitting back on the sofa opposite him.  
"Why didn't you stop me?"  
I paused.  
"Aren't you supposed to be answering rather than asking?"  
"Oh, sorry, but I thought that by; 'answering' you meant not ignoring your questions, am I not answering them then? As far as I was concerned I was talking in response to your question. Therefore answering." Sarcasm leaked from his voice as he smirked slightly, noticing he had confused me a little.  
"But you're not exactly giving straight answers, are you?" I replied, seeing what game he was trying to play.  
"Are these the questions you really want to ask, 'Detective' ?"  
Another question in reply. Fine. He can play this game, I might still be able to get something from his body language.  
"Whatever," I grumbled, shuffling in my seat, not too fond of the feeling of him looking at me. I don't know exactly what it was, but a weird feeling in my stomach started making me sick at the thought of him looking at me. Embarrassment? No. What's there to be embarrassed about?  
"What's your motive for your crimes?" I probably won't get a straight answer, but it's worth a try.  
"You think it'll be that easy to get that out of me?" Levi scoffed...I knew it. Maybe I need to get his guard down...  
"Alright, never mind." I mumbled, loud enough for him to hear as I scribbled the words; 'Too damn confident and sarcastic to answer questions about his motive.' I had one last question, maybe if the questions are more about what he's done rather than about him?  
"Why did you sneak in and take the files that were in my room? Is there a point in asking how you knew where I live?" I narrowed my eyes.  
"No..." He scoffed once more.

"And why not?"  
I growled.  
"Why not?! It's basically stealing!" I yelled, gritting my teeth; Levi just shrugged, not bothered by my yelling.  
I coughed, clearing my throat before closing my note pad and calming down.  
"Asking you questions is clearly not working, so I give up." I sighed and threw my note pad and pen back to the pile of dirty clothes.  
"Speaking of questions, I have one; why don't you clean? This place is a mess and you've clearly not done anything about it for a few weeks. Have you heard of 'spring cleaning'?" Levi complained, eyeing the pile of dirty clothing while shuffling in his seat; I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly.  
"Are you kidding? I need to do work and things. If I take time to clean, I won't have any time to work." I replied.  
"'Work and things'?" Levi repeated in a monotone voice; I nodded.  
"Tch. Stupid brat. Your own health comes before you do all your reports about me and 'things'." Levi rolled his eyes; I sighed and stood up.  
"Coffee?" I asked, stretching a little.  
"Do I look like a guy who drinks coffee? Tch. I prefer tea...Black tea if you have any." he answered; I nodded and headed for the kitchen. I knew buying tea bags just for in case was a good idea.   
Sighing, I started making the drinks...If I can't get any answers out of him, why am I keeping him around? He's in my apartment. I could finish the case off right here, right now! One phone call, that's all it would take...Why am I keeping him around? Why did I feel funny when he looked at me? He's a criminal that belongs behind bars. God...What's happening to me?

  
After I finished making coffee, I turned to the cup with tea in it.

I paused...Shit...How many sugars do I put in?  
"two."  
I jumped.  
Levi stood there, leaning against the doorway with his arms folded.  
There it was again, the weird feeling in my stomach...Too much coffee? No...No way, this hasn't happened before...What is this?  
"R-Right." I said quietly.

_**9:00 P.M**  -_

  
  _ **Eren's Bedroom**_

I sat on my bed with my laptop on my lap, just staring at the screen while Levi slept on the sofa in the front room. I wasn't ready to give up the case...But if I'm not willing to call the police when the opportunity comes...What am I supposed to do? Do I want to catch him myself and bring him in myself? Do I want to lead him to the police? Even I don't know...It's concerning.  
My eyes slowly moved to focus on the phone on my bed side table.  
"One phone call..." I muttered, reaching out for it. I almost had it in my hands when something stopped me...A strong feeling urged me to move my hand away.  
I sighed.  
"What is this? Why can't I do this? Come on, Eren. You're the world's best detective. You have to do this, Levi will leave tomorrow, this could be a one time chance and if you mess this up, it'll make life harder for you in the long run. What was it you thought before? Levi wasn't going to hurt your reputation? I think he might just be doing that already." I whispered on to myself, trying to shake off the feeling of...This...  
"Maybe if I just sleep...I have all day tomorrow...And work tomorrow...It won't hurt," I mumbled as I laid down and pulled the covers over me.  
"To sleep..." I closed my eyes. The first thing I saw...Was Levi.


	10. Thursday- 5:00 A.M

_**Thurday- 5:00 A.M-** _

_**Eren's Apartment**_

I yawned and slammed my hands on my alarm repeatedly until it turned off. I sat up and stretched before moving the covers off of me.  
Opening the door, I froze...The dust on the floor was gone...My floor was -that- colour? I looked up the hall and noticed all the mess was gone. All the paper in there previously was gone...  
"Levi?"   
I blinked as I walked into the front room...Everything was spotless. The sofa was clean (and a lighter shade of what I thought it was.) The dirt on the floor had been hoovered, the mess of paper on my table had been organized and I also noticed the table had been dusted down. Looking over in the corner, my eyes widened. The clothes had been washed and folded. Clean clothes were folded in a neat pile on the chair the previously dirty clothes covered and the drying clothes were on a drying rack I forgot I owned.  
Walking into the kitchen, my mouth fell open. Everything was shimmering white. Marks I thought were coffee stains were gone, and the kitchen looked brighter than I had ever saw it. Levi turned away from the window and scoffed slightly.  
"I couldn't sleep until this place was clean." He said simply, shrugging slightly.  
"How long did this take you...And why? It's not like you're staying the week." I blinked, still shocked and very groggy. A criminal who's case I've been on for days has just cleaned my house rather than killing me in my sleep.  
"A few hours. It could have taken longer if you brought shitty cleaning products, but you didn't, luckily-" Levi said, as if cleaning my house was nothing.  
"-And I already told you why." He added.  
"But...I've been on your case for days, you could have just killed me in my sleep and got rid of me. I'm a problem to you because I could stop you committing crimes and put you behind bars for life considering you've murdered several times before...Yet you cleaned my apartment instead of getting me off of your case..." I said slowly, not being able to find his logic.  
"Well...I did consider it," He purred, walking towards me.  
"But I didn't pack a knife. Even if I did, it would just be a waste of a good looking face." He sighed and walked straight past me.  
There it was again, that feeling in my stomach...These were butterflies...Am I?  
NO! I CAN'T BE! IF I'M FALLING FOR THE BASTARD, MY JOB AND REPUTATION WILL BE IN TROUBLE!  
I raised a hand to my cheek and felt it burn...Oh God no...Butterflies, blushing? Shit. Come on, control yourself. Yes, he's not bad looking, but he's a criminal. One you need to catch. Get yourself together-

"Don't you have work today?" Levi asked, sitting down on the sofa, I turned around.  
"U-Uhh...Yeah...Yeah I do...I'll uh...Go get ready." I said hesitantly and quickly raced to the bathroom.  
"Oi, brat, I also washed a suit for you, I left it in there." Levi called as I opened the bathroom door, getting blinded by the shade of white of the tiles. Sure enough, there was a suit made up of a black shirt, black blazer, black tie and black trousers .  
"All black? Really?" I whined a little, preferring a little color in my clothes.  
"Why not? I thought it would...Suit you." Levi answered, clearly smirking slightly at my dissatisfaction.  
"Shut up!" I yelled and slammed the door as I felt my face heat up again.  
"Come on, stop this. This cannot be happening." I whispered to myself in the mirror before splashing cold water on my face.  
Once I finished my morning routine and put the suit on, I sighed and walked out of the bathroom and into the front room, seeing Levi sorting through the washing on the drying rack.  
"You didn't have to do this you know..." I said as I scratched the back of my neck.  
"Yeah, I'm also six foot two," Levi started, folding clothes. The sarcasm in his voice was like venom.  
"Of course I had to do this. The place was a dump before I came here." He finished.  
"Alright...Well...I'd better go...Otherwise I'll be late." I said and walked away, putting my socks and shoes on at the door.

**_ 12:00 P.M- _ **

**_ Eren's Desk _ **

I sat at my computer, sighing slightly as I had no idea what to do with myself. The police had evidence of crimes and I had a real name, face, and person...I could put Levi behind bars at any time. If he was 'locked out' like he said he was, he could be either wondering around the streets or still in my apartment. If I reported Levi being in my apartment, I'm sure I could have him found and arrested. He cleaned my apartment without wearing rubber gloves, his finger prints are all over my apartment...Why can't I bring myself to do the right thing? Why didn't he do something to get me off of his case? 'it would just be a waste of a good looking face'- my ass. He had a better reason, but I can't think of it! I'm certain we had a similar up bringing, so if I'm correct I've found his motive without asking him, (Even thought I tried for confirmation,) so why can't I figure out his logic behind cleaning over killing? If I was him, I would want the detective on my case gone and considering I'm the best detective in the place, I would kill me -if I were him- as soon as possible. So why is he happy to have me around still? Detective Marco Botd was killed by the criminal he was after, I don't understand why Levi would think differently from criminals he's better than...

I huffed. I needed to think. I needed to clear my head and figure this out on my own. Armin can only be told so much information before he tells someone, he already knows I lied about Levi not being in that ally...I need to find a solution myself...Or I could help Armin on his case, I mean, he'll be happy with me being there if he thinks I'm taking a break for once in my life.

I got up and started to walk to the lab, Armin would be down there and I could get the whole situation out of my head for a while. It is only temporary, but if I keep on asking myself questions, I won't come to a solution, I'll just get myself stressed.


	11. Thursday - 12:08 P.M

_**Thursday - 12:08 P.M-**_

**_Armin's Lab-_ **

I smiled at Armin as I entered the lab.  
"Eren! Nice to see you! Have you been working hard? Please tell me you've finished 'the Levi case'." Armin's voice descended from happy to concerned quickly.  
"I'd like to tell you I've cracked it...But I can't lie to you. But you'll be happy to know that I'm taking a break, I thought I'd come down and see you." I smiled.  
"What have you done with Eren?" Armin laughed slightly and ran over to me, feeling my forehead with the back of his hand; I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Anyway," Armin started after we stopped giggling.  
"Mikasa called me last night." He smiled; my eyes widened.  
"Mikasa? My extremely absent foster sister?" I asked; Armin nodded.  
"Luckily, I haven't changed my number in ages and she said she found an old diary. She called me and asked how things were. I wasn't sure if I should tell her about you being one of the best detectives out there...You know what she was like with being protective and all, so I kept my mouth closed." Armin smiled.  
"Do you...Do you know where she is?" I asked, realising how long it's been since she left me on my own and moved on after mother's death.  
Armin nodded and got his phone.  
"Wanna go see her after work today?" He asked.  
"Couldn't we just go to Erwin and ask him for the rest of that day off? I won't usually leave here until about six and it's only ten past twelve." I sighed and blinked as Armin gave me a concerned look.  
"Are you sure? You usually stress about taking time off..." Armin said as he touched my shoulder.  
"What have you done with Eren...?" He muttered, turning around and leading me to the door, then up to Erwin's office.

"The rest of the day off? It looks like we've made history, Detective Jaeger finally rests." Erwin joked before nodding and granting us the day off.  
Turning to Armin after we left his office, I sighed and smiled.  
"So, how's Mikasa been?" I asked.  
"She's been good, she said she got a house of her own and a well paid job too." Armin smiled back, then took his phone out of his pocket to call her, letting her know we were on our way.

After half an hour of Armin carefully driving, we finally arrived.  
Getting out of the car, my eyes widened as Armin pointed to a huge, white-bricked house. The house had to be at least three floors and the windows were spotless...Wow...One of the best detectives out there and I now realised I don't get that much at all.  
I whistled.  
"When you said 'well paid job' you sure as hell weren't lying. She has this and all I have is a shitty apartment." I said as we walked towards her door. Armin scoffed.  
Knocking on the door, I sighed, bracing myself for what was coming.  
"Hey Armi-" Mikasa paused, looking at me.  
"Eren!" She suddenly launched herself at me, hugging me tightly.  
"H-Hey, M-Mikasa." I said quickly, trying to keep my balance.  
She finally let go of me and smiled.  
"I'm so glad you're ok. I thought I'd never be able to talk to you again."  
I smiled and nodded slightly.  
"Me too, but Armin said you called him, so I decided I'd come and see you." I gave Mikasa a closed eye smile.  
"I'm glad you did! Do you want to come in?" Mikasa asked before grabbing my arm, dragging me in.  
"Well, it's nice to have a choice." I laughed at my own sarcasm.

Sitting down in her front room after taking our shoes off, I shuffled in my seat.  
"So, Eren," Mikasa started; I looked at her.  
"Where are you at the moment, you have a good house, right?" She asked, fixing her hair slightly.  
"Yeah...It's not so much of a house as it is an apartment, but it's still good." I smiled.  
"Oh," She nodded.  
"Do you have anyone with you? Like, a girlfriend or someone?" I could see her look of slight jealousy before I even answered.  
"Well I...I have my eye one someone, but, I'm not in a relationship." I smiled. slightly.  
"Whoa, I never heard this, who is it?" Armin asked excitedly...No...Please don't do this...Do I lie or shake it off...If I lie and I'm seen with Levi, I'll have to pretend he's someone else and hope he plays along, but I don't see him helping me in anyway, if I shake it off, there's no garentee they'll leave me alone about it...What do I do?  
"Oh, He-It's no one..." I chuckled slightly, shrugging.  
"He?" Mikasa asked, slightly shocked.  
"Uhh...Y-Yeah...Just...Don't worry about it." I scratched the back of my neck.  
"How about you? Do you have anyone?" I asked her, changing the subject slightly.  
"No." She answered quickly...She was jealous? I can't wait till she find out she's jealous of a criminal...  
"Anyway, do you want anything to drink?" Mikasa asked, dusting off the jealousy by sitting forwards.  
"No thanks." Armin passed politely, smiling.  
"Do you have coffee?" I asked, regretting it after I felt Armin glare at me.  
"Coffee? How do you drink that stuff?" Mikasa laughed slightly and got up, walking to her kitchen.

Shuffling in my chair, I sighed, but then jumped as mine and Armin's phones made a noise at exactly the same time. Diving into my pocket, I got my phone out and raised my eyebrow at the text. It was from Connie. I worked with him once upon a time, until he quit the case we were working on...I forgot he still worked at the detective force if I'm honest.  
'Hey, something's come up, you might wanna check it out. I know it's your day off but you need to see this.'  
And underneath that was just a post code and address.  
"What does yours say?" I asked Armin as he looked at me.  
"It's from Jean, he's just said there's something that's popped up."  
Armin put his phone back in his pocket.  
"So it looks like we'll be seeing a body of some sort and if they contacted us, it might be linked to the Levi case and Hanji isn't there. Time to go." I said as I stood up, rushing to the front door to put my shoes back on.  
"Looks like I'll have to pass for the coffee Mikasa, something's popped up!" I called, darting out of the door before an questions were asked.  
"You ready to do this like you used to?" Armin asked, smiling.  
"Don't ask stupid questions, Arlert." I responded before getting into Armin's car and driving off.

I used to be called out to crime scenes and give the detectives a starting point. Sometimes it would simple, like; 'The nail varnish on the victim's finger nails show that she was left handed, why? Because the nail varnish on her right hand is neater than on her left.' Or sometimes it would be more complex, like; 'The killer would have been stupid to ring the door bell and kill the guy...What could he have used to get in? What route? Ah...There! The window is facing into the garden and there's nothing but tress outside so no witnesses to the break in. Would this guy have broken through? No way. He was too smart for that, that's why there's no glass here. Instead, he pulled the window up, maybe with a crow bar or something which he probably would have tossed into the garden. He then murdered the victim. If you're lucky, search for the crowbar in the garden and see if you can get finger prints, if it's on the police database, bingo. And how do I know the victim wasn't killed by said crow bar? Well, the victim looks as if they were in shock and backed up into something rather than being hit from the back of the head. If a crow bar would have been used, it would either be in sight or droplets of blood would have been found on the carpet.'  
And as much pleasure I got out of confusing everyone with my deductive skills, I didn't like it much. When I got back to the office, I would be fetching things for Erwin -practically kissing his feet-

It wasn't long before we got to where we needed to be, looking at the crime scene, I could already say that the criminal behind this was not a beginner.  
 "Let's see..." I thought aloud, waking towards the body of a male.

looking at his face, I would have to say that he's no older than thirty and happily married too, his ring is clean and clearly taken good care of. His outfit was a grey suite, so he obviously had a well paid job. Listing criminals off the top of my head, I couldn't group him with a certain specification of victims, so the murderer - at this point- would be anyone's guess.  
The floor looked untouched, the blood had obviously been cleaned up and whoever killed him would have had to have been careful with what he was doing...Wait...No...Could this be...Levi's work? He clearly has OCD because he prioritised cleaning my apartment over getting me off of his case and his victims can't be categorized.

"We'll give you one minute." Jean spat, beginning to walk away.  
"Actually, hold your horses, I've already got it." Both Jean and Armin stared at me with wide eyes.  
"This was Levi's work." I said confidently, then sighed as I figured I'd have to go through my thought process out loud.  
"Well," I started.  
"This man was clearly happy and married, so this wasn't a suicide. The man is also well dressed suggesting he has a high paid job, out of all the criminals I can list off of the top of my head, he can't be identified as a victim from any criminal specifically. Of course, this is what you would first think." I looked at them both to make sure they were following. They were. Good.  
"On further inspection you would see that the floor is clean-" I was cut off my Jean.  
"And what would the floor have to do with anything? You better not be going off on a tangent and blaming a criminal you've been on the case of for almost a week now." Jean said, slightly annoyed.  
"Oh, you're just jealous of my deduction and detective skill, go eat a carrot or something, I didn't ask for a horse's opinion." I spat back.  
"Like I was saying before I was **rudely interrupted** , the floor is clean which suggests that the criminal likes to be clean. From Levi's crimes, we can see that he loves to clean up after himself. We can also link to Levi because Levi's victims can't be categorized." I finished.  
"God I've missed this." I chuckled to myself and walked out, shoving past Armin and Jean to go back to work and document this.

 

_**1:00 P.M-**_

 

Approaching my computer, I was going to quickly sit down and type, but my chair wasn't empty.  
"Get bored of the office?" I asked, confused as Erwin shuffled in my seat a little.  
"No...There's been a discovery made and I don't know if I should let you carry on with the 'Levi case' or not. Follow me." Erwin said as he got up and started walking back to his office.  
I followed.

Sitting down in front of his desk, he sat opposite me and sighed.  
"Didn't you find it a bit off to not know the name of who's body you were looking at just now?" He asked.  
"Well...Now that I think about it..." I didn't even think of asking for a name...Erwin knows something I don't-  
"It was a relative of yours." His blue eyes pierced into mine.  
"It was...What? I...I don't have any other relatives...Not since...Mom died..." My voice broke slightly, I was already trying to hold back tears by the end of that sentence.  
"Now you don't have any traceable relatives...And who did you deduce committed the murder?" Erwin asked, staring at me. I could see something slightly off...As if...He was...Lying? No way. He would never lie, he's my boss.  
"Levi.." My voice trailed off.  
"Reading your reports on 'Levi', I and a few members of the team came to a conclusion...Levi killed your mother. The crime scene followed the pattern Levi's crimes do and there were no traceable finger prints at the scene...I'm sorry..." Erwin finished.  
Now I could see what that look was, he wasn't lying completely, but he was twisting the truth a little. He couldn't have just found this out, how could he? Mom was killed when I was a child! HE KNEW ABOUT THIS BEFORE I DID! It would have only taken him one report by me to put the pieces together, why didn't he tell me about this until now? He would have known this for a while now.  
"No..." I said, looking him right in the eye; my voice holding an angry growl.  
"No, you didn't just get this news..." I started to shake. How could he think I would take this lightly?!  
"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS BEFORE NOW! YOU JUST CHOSE NOT TO TELL ME! HOW COULD YOU?" I shouted, tears forming in my eyes. Half from anger, and half from disgust. I've been falling for my mother's murderer.  
"Please, calm down, I'm sor-" I cut Erwin off.  
"YOU'RE NOT SORRY, BASTARD! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME, YOU'VE HAD ME WRITTING REPORT AFTER REPORT FOR YOU, ASSESSING LEVI'S CRIMES TIME AGAIN AND IT'S ONLY NOW YOU TELL ME THIS? THE SON OF A GREAT WOMAN CAN'T EVEN KNOW WHO KILLED HER? HE WASN'T IN THE NEWS- AND I WAS ONLY A SMALL CHILD WHEN THIS HAPPENED, DAMN IT! YOU OBVIOUSLY KNEW ABOUT THIS BEFORE NOW!" I continued, tears streaming down my face.  
"I'VE RESPECTED YOU FOR ALL THIS TIME! BEEN HAPPY TO WORK FOR YOU, HAPPY TO FETCH THINGS, WILLING TO NEVER MISS A DAY OFF OF WORK! And you repay me how?" I took a few shaky breaths in and out.  
"YOU KEEP THIS HUGE SECRET FROM ME! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE TO KNOW WHO KILLED MY MOTHER SOONER THAN THIS, YOU BASTARD! SO, NOW THAT YOU'VE SAID WHAT YOU'VE WANTED TO SAY, YOU WANT TO THROW ME OFF THE CASE, JUST LIKE THAT? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M OK WITH THAT?" I yelled louder, slamming my hands on his desk, standing up on shaking legs. All he did was sit there and look guilty.  
"ANSWER ME!"  
"Well...I...D-Don't think you're ok with this...At all..." He answered quietly.  
"YEAH! DAMN RIGHT! IF I SEE THAT LEVI'S KILLED A MEMBER OF YOUR FAMILY, I'LL KEEP IT TO MYSELF A LITTLE WHILE BEFORE TELLING YOU, SHOULD I?" I clenched my fists and slammed them against the desk once more.  
"WHAT WERE YOU EXPECTING? A; 'That's fine, I understand, thank you for telling me'? I'VE BEEN WORKING HERE FOR A FEW YEARS NOW AND YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT THIS NEWS WOULD HAVE SETTLED IN BETTER WITH ME, IF I WAS TOLD BEFORE NOW!" My tears were still falling, not bothering to wipe them away, I took one, final shaky breath before finishing up my spell of rage.  
"NOW, EXCUSE ME 'MR.SECRETS' BUT I'M GOING TO GO AND SOLVE THE CASE I WAS ASKED TO!" I stormed out of his office after that, making a quick pit stop to the toilet to get some tissue before going back to my desk.


	12. Thursday - 2:00 P.M

_**Thursday- 2:00 P.M-** _

After deciding I was too angry to type, I stormed out of the office and headed straight home.  
I can't believe he would keep something like this from me.  
Why did he keep it from me? Why didn't he tell me before? If he knew Levi killed my mother, why would he set me off on the case and then tell me this far in?  
So many questions raced through my head as I got closer to my apartment and thanks to a funny feeling in my stomach, I thought I might be able to get some answers.

_**Eren's Apartment-** _

"You're home early." A voice called from the front room.  
"YOU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE?" I roared, not really caring if the people down stairs or up stairs heard.  
"What the-?" I cut Levi off with a fist to his face, then grabbed the collar of his shirt. I wouldn't allow him to get away or fight back. No way. He's going to listen to me.  
"You killed my mother!" I shouted, the tears from earlier started to sting my eyes again.  
For some reason, the feeling of regret started to settle in as I noticed how quickly my fist had made his cheek turn red, juxtaposing my urge to beat fifty shades of shit out of the monster in front of me.  
"Oh...You found out...I can-" His voice was making me sick.  
"You can what? Explain? You wouldn't answer my questions when you first turned up here, how do I know you won't bullshit me to stop me from knocking your teeth out?" I asked through gritted teeth; my fist shaking.  
"You and I both know you won't hit me again. Look at you, you're hesitating. I killed your mother and I'm not dead yet. You can't bring yourself to hit my again, Jaeger and you know it. Now sit down and listen to me, brat."  
I blinked...He was right...My fist was shaking, but that's all it would do...He...He got me.  
I shoved him back slightly as I let go of him.  
"Tch." He adjusted the collar of his shirt as I sat down. Sitting down next to me, He sighed slightly.  
"I...I didn't mean to kill your mother...It was a mistake. I..." He paused, sitting back slightly.  
"I only kill to help others, I only steal things to help others, every crime I've committed has been to help others."  
I blinked, confused. You can't tell me that's all it is.  
"You mean, you risk being locked away  for life every day just to help others?" I asked, looking over my shoulder slightly to look at him.  
He nodded.  
"You already know I only ever use a person once...It's because that person has come to me with an issue. If it's a murder, it's because the person wants to get even with someone, if it's a robbery, it's because some kids in poverty need money but they can't get it..." Levi explained, then leaned forwards and touched my hand.  
"So I'm sorry for your mother's murder. It was a mistake...But if you look at it this way; your mother's murder gave you reason to become a great detective." Levi spoke softly...I'd never heard him talk like this before...It was...Nice...I didn't think that this would get me to calm down straight away...  
"You said we were two sides of the same coin when we were in that ally...Was your mother killed too?" I asked.  
"No...She...She died after my birth. I don't really remember what she looked like or anything. But not that it even matters." Levi said quickly. I could tell he didn't want to talk about this, but I did.  
"What do you mean; 'not that it even matters'? She was your mother."  
"My uncle took care of me until I was old enough to defend myself. He taught me everything I know. So I still had a parent figure...I guess I do what I do because I don't want people to feel alone like I did...I know I don't really deal with things in the best way.." Levi shuffled slightly.  
"But I do know that I make a difference. People have a problem, I solve it...No one solved my problem and no one...Deserves to go through what I did- Look, I'm not into this heart-to-heart shit, can we move on to another subject if we're going to talk?"  
I then knew what he meant by; 'two sides of the same coin.' We both went through similar things as children, and we solve it in the opposite way to one another.  
"I just want to ask one more question on the subject."  
"Go on."  
"I have a really big reputation and I've been on your case for way too long...How the hell am I going to solve your case and put you in prison after you've just opened up to me and I understand you now?"  
Levi scoffed slightly.  
"You could always quit your job." H suggested.  
"Excuse me?" I almost yelled.  
"What would I do then?"  
"Well, what do I do?"  
I shook my head.  
"I'm not breaking the law after I spent years locking criminals away."  
Levi got up and walked towards the door way.  
"It's either quit your job, turn me in or kill me. What's it going to be?" Levi asked in a confident tone, knowing I wouldn't be able to choose.

Even thinking about this wouldn't help.  
I can't kill him. That's just not something I would be able to do...If I turned him in after I've found out why he commits crimes, I would feel guilty. He's only trying to help people...It's probably too late to do anything about how he helps people now. If he was taught everything he knows, he obviously had a hard childhood-he turned to law breaking instead of counselling. If I quit my job, I don't know what I would do and I don't want to do anything like what he's doing...So it's either; have my reputation go down the drain and let him go, or just leave my job all together and leave on a good note...But then that would hurt my pride a little...I would quit for a criminal's sake...It...Doesn't seem right...

"Looking at the time, I have to go, I have places I need to be." Levi said as he walked back from the door way.  
"Good luck deciding on what to do." He scoffed slightly and kissed my cheek before leaving.  
 My breathing hitched slightly as I felt my cheek burn.

This is...This is all happening way too fast...


	13. Friday- 6:00P.M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not proud of this-

_**Friday 6:00 P.M-** _

** _Eren's Route Home_ **

It's been a week since I was faced with the choices; 'quit your job' and 'do what Levi does' And I still can't make up my mind.

If I quit my job, my reputation will change and I won't get the money I need to live. If I follow Levi, I'll be breaking the law and it'd just feel wrong after locking criminals away for more than a year already. The worst part of it all is that I don't know who to talk to...Well, I can't talk to anyone. I can't go to Armin or Mikasa because they'll turn Levi in for me, I can't go to Erwin because he's my boss and might fire me or force me to turn him in, I can't go to my mother because she's dead and I can't go to my father, because he's probably dead too. That leaves me, myself, coffee and I, which isn't much help.

I sighed and stood still continuing to think about things. I thought taking the long route home would give me more time to think.  
I needed to think things through and come to a decision, for that, I needed: Fresh air, coffee and no Levi to distract me. He's been pressuring me all week about doing what he does and I don't think I could even compare the amount of stress he's putting me under to stress I've felt on a hard case. He's always at home waiting for me to try and drum 'sense' into me, but I won't let his thoughts fill me head, even if he tries what he did last night...

* * *

 

"Levi, I don't want to quit my job and I don't want to break the law, how many times do I need to repeat myself?" I whined and threw my head back onto the back of the sofa, letting out a loud huff.  
"Think about it." Levi purred slightly, sitting down next to me to place a hand on my thigh.  
"No more paper work, no more stress, no more stupid reports,"  
"If I do what you do, I'll have to run from the people I work with. I'm not doing that." I looked at him with a scowl on my face.  
"Oh really?" He asked with a slight scoff, getting up.  
"Yeah, really...Levi, what are you-" He cut me off by placing his hands either side of my head and sitting on my lap.  
"I know what you want to do, Jaeger, You can't tell me that your job means that much to you." Levi purred again, looking me directly in the eye.  
"I-" I was rendered speechless at how close Levi was to me. I may or may not have dreamed a few things up, but this was...Was...  
"It gets lonely sometimes, you know? The person who I'm helping is there, but I need someone who...Gets me. Who understands what I'm doing." Levi said softly before moving his head down to my neck. I still couldn't speak.  
"I feel like you do." He stated before starting to kiss and nip at my neck.  
"L-Le-vi, I-" The hitches in my breath caused me to stutter.  
"-And since I've been staying with you, I feel like I never get enough attention." His nips turned into small bites.  
"Th-This is-isn't per-s-suadi-ng me. I-I s-still don't know wh-what to do." I stuttered helplessly, a blush spread across my face.  
"It sounds like it." Levi growled sarcastically before biting my neck hard enough to leave a mark.  
"L-LEVI!" I practically yelled in both pain and pleasure.  
"You know, we could take this further if you'd only quit your job." His voice trailed off as he began making more marks on my neck.

* * *

 

Remembering the night made me hide my face in the red scarf I had found this morning.  
Turning into an ally, I froze, dropping my coffee.  
I cold see a figure, a man judging by his voice and build, holding a gun to a small child.  
I couldn't help it, but I zoned out, suddenly remembering the night my mom was killed...That looks like the same gun...

* * *

 My room was cast in shadow, the light from the TV was enough for me. Yet another crime show, yet another stupid murderer. I could hear noises from downstairs, but since Mikasa was down there, I just assumed it was the downstairs TV or something falling maybe...I didn't expect that night to change my life.

"Eren!" Mikasa whisper-yelled as she opened my bedroom door.  
"Hm?" I replied, pausing the TV.  
"Mom's in trouble." She said, tearing up; I stood up and walked towards her quickly.  
"What do you mean in tr-" A loud bang cut me off.

  
With wide eyes and shaky hands, I ran down stairs, followed by Mikasa. I was clearly wrong about the noises being what I thought they were.  
"M-Mom!" I was frozen solid. A gun was being held to her head as tears rolled down her face. A hole in the wall was letting out a tiny stream of smoke. She had obviously ducked. As soon as she saw us, however, she changed from defensive to frantic. She started screaming. The figure in black standing over her didn't even look at us.

"What are you standing there for? Run! Eren, Mikasa, go! Run and stay alive, don't worry about me!"

I was frozen in place, not sure what to say...Not sure how to speak. How was I meant to act? Both me and Mikasa were shaking, tears running down our young faces.

"M-Mom-" She cut me off with a loud sob, making me jump. I saw the figure in black lower their head.  

"GO!"

Mikasa grabbed my hand and ran out of the door, dragging me behind her before a loud gun shot was heard...Our mother had stopped screaming...She...Was dead...Knowing that at that age was horrible. Even though some of it is still just a blur, the sounds were real. 

* * *

 

Snapping back to reality, I narrowed my eyes as the man just laughed at the child's screaming. I couldn't let this go ignored, how could I?

Breathing softly, I began to take small footsteps towards him. This bastard. That child is clearly too young to die. What gives you the right to pass judgment on the innocent? This was a -child-

In one, swift, move, I almost knocked him off of his feet by pulling him into a head lock. The child only looked at me with wide eyes as I began to use violence to try and disarm the poor excuse of a man. I can't blame them, they probably have no idea how to react.

"What are you staring for?" I yelled, trying to tame the thrashing man under my arm.

"Run! Go, don't worry about me, just go!" I yelled and was then knocked off balance as the man's fist gave my stomach a waking up.

"But, m-Mister-"

The man had me in a head lock this time, his back was facing away from the child, meaning I still had a view of them.

"GO!" I yelled once more before breaking out of the hold, kicking him in the shin. When I heard footsteps running away, I knew this child didn't have to see anything graphic.

"What the hell," I started, kicking him in the stomach.

"Gave you the right," My foot met his side with a lot of impact.

"To hold a gun," I gritted my teeth as he stumbled back.

"To that child?!" I finished, punching him square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"I-I'm s-s-s-" I growled at the man's attempts to apologize. Why was he apologizing? Does he think what he was about to do is excusable with a single word?

"Well don't say sorry, you insolent bastard!" I roared, my voice echoing through the ally.

"And don't you dare try and pull that on me either." I noticed his gun tilting upward. I quickly pressed my foot to his wrist, the pressure continuously building until he dropped his gun. I picked it up and painted it at him. I couldn't even think straight at the point. I always thought that karma missed a few people and he was clearly one of them. I'll just do karma a favour.

"Did you really expect that this was excusable? This is what you deserve. Don't you dare take the time to think your death was unjust." I then pulled the trigger.

Watching the blood spill onto the floor, I then felt my humanity kick back in.

I killed him...His eyes were blank, lifeless as they stared back up at me. his body stiffening.

"Oh shit..." I whispered, begging to shake.

"Oh my God...What have I done?"

"I believe you've just killed a man, Jaeger." Levi's voice filled my ears.

"I have to say, I didn't think you'd do it, but this little kid here told me that someone had got here before I did. You just killed the guy who was giving her mom and dad a hard time." He explained as the little kid from before took one step out behind him...So that's why they didn't run straight away...They were expecting Levi...

"Oh...I.."

"For once, your anger issues have been useful...Yeah...I think we've finally made a decision. Welcome to my life, Jaeger, you'll enjoy it." Levi sighed lightly and ruffled the kid's hair before they ran away. Taking the gun out of my hands, he gave ne a genuine, warm smile and put one arm around my waist.

"By the way, thanks. I hate dealing with tall jerks like that."

 


	14. Monday- 11:30 A.M

_**Monday- 11:30 A.M** _

  _**The Crime Scene**  _

Police cars, police uniforms and a dead body. This wouldn't leave me alone! I don't think I can take the fact that I killed someone for much longer, not after what I've done at the detective force. I'm now one in the same with Levi, a murderer. I shot the guy out of anger and here he is, at my feet, with Armin examining his cold, lifeless body.  
"So what do you think?" Jean asked me, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.  
"Levi." I answered quickly.  
"But didn't you say he always cleans up after himself?" Armin asked, stopping his examination to look at me.  
_Act calm, act normal, they can't suspect anything_.  
"The victim can't be categorized, seeing as we're in this place of all places, Levi could have run out of time to clean up." I explained, calmly.  
"Oh...That would make sense actually." Armin nodded slightly and went back to examining the bullet wound.

"Well, if it's another one of Levi's crimes, there's no point getting finger prints, I'd say we've wasted our time."  
Wait, was that?  
I looked up to see someone dressed in a back up squad uniform. He was below average height and had a voice that sounded a lot like someone I knew...It sounded like Levi.  
He looked up and focused directly on me....It was! He had his visor down to hide his face, but the visor's of the back up squad aren't tinted too heavily. It takes a little squinting, but if you look closely, you can see their face under it. I'd recognize those blue-grey, steel eyes from anywhere.  
"Right. So you know about 'the Levi case' too?" I asked, acting as if I had never seen this person in my life.  
"Of course. With something as big as 'the Levi case' someone's gotta' hear about it." He smiled.  
"Oh...Right. Well," I turned to Armin.  
"Let's go back and record this one down, he's got a point with the finger prints. I'll see you when we get back to the building, I just want to talk with this guy." I smiled and put my hand on Levi's shoulder as he tried to walk away. I felt him freeze.  
"A-Alright." Armin nodded and got up, walking away.  
Walking away from the crowd, I grabbed Levi's arm.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I had to make sure my criminal didn't get caught." He scoffed slightly.  
"'Your criminal'?" I scowled; he smirked slightly and walked away.  
I rolled my eyes and started to walk back to the work place.

"Hey, did the back up squad member have anything to say?" Armin asked as I entered the lab.  
"No, we were just talking about how much of the case everyone knows, apparently the back up squad are just gossiping." I lied.  
"Oh." Armin nodded.  
"You sure?" He asked, not even three seconds after.  
"Yeah." I nodded.  
"By the way, do you need a coffee? You seemed off when we saw the body." Armin smiled, looking at me.  
"Hm? No, I'm fine. It's just bothering me that the case is taking so long and I have nothing new to report." I sighed, walking over to the computer and logging into it.  
"Oh, I see. Don't stress over it. We could just bounce it around." Armin suggested.  
"No way. Levi's mine." I said quickly. Hearing something drop I turned and started to chuckle nervously.  
"I-I meant the case, Armin. Levi's case is mine." I smiled at the wide eyed Armin and slowly turned back to the computer.  
"R-Right...It doesn't sound like you have an attachment to Levi is any way, shape, or form, Eren." Armin said sarcastically; I rolled my eyes.  
"I just really wanna finish off this case." I muttered.  
"Right." Armin answered.  
I sighed and updated the records we kept of Levi's crimes, even thought I knew this was mine...It was only after I spoke, that I had a feeling this wouldn't be my first murder....Kind of scary when I think about it, but it's too late to go back now...


	15. Monday- 12:00 P.M

_**Monday- 12:00 P.M** _

_**Armin's Lab**_  

I sighed after Eren left the lab. He's starting to act strange and I don't like it. First there was him not locking his door a few weeks ago, then there was him lying to the back up squad that day Levi kissed him, there was also him willingly taking the rest of the day off of work, I remember him saying he 'had an eye on someone' when we were at Mikasa's house (which is only strange because he would usually tell me about those kind of things before he told anyone else and I would do the same.) He also has enough information to try and catch Levi, yet he hasn't shown any interest in doing so. We could easily set up a trap to catch him in or put his picture out for everyone to see. No one can tell me he hasn't already thought of that! He's not an idiot! Now there's him using a possessive tone talking about Levi and how 'Levi' is 'his'...I don't want to believe what I'm getting from this...But I have to tell Mr. Smith if it is true...I think Eren might be connected to 'Levi' in some way. Eren will probably hate me thinking so and if Mr.Smith knows he's connected to 'Levi' in any way possible, Eren will lose his job for sure and I know how much he loves his job.  
I'm only doing what's best, aren't I? I have to be! Eren connected to a criminal is confusing enough as it is considering his past, but 'Levi'?  
I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to do this but I need to start monitoring Eren. If I get closer than usual he'll suspect something, if I were to leave something on his desk that would record him he'd be bound to find it, so I need to find a way to keep an eye on him without it being too obvious. I hate the fact that I have to go behind his back and suspect him, but if the reason he's attached to 'the 'Levi' case' is what I think it is, I can't just sit here and watch...I'm not sure if I like the only option I have...But I'll have to take it if it means keeping Eren safe.

_**Monday- 7:00 P.M** _

_**??? ** _

I couldn't look back, I couldn't stop running. Never in a million years did I think that I could run that fast.  
Skidding and falling into a vacant ally, I panted quietly, only relaxing when I heard the foot steps of running police officer's pass me. Catching my breath, I sighed and got up.  
The adrenaline pulsing through me felt different from the first time I had killed someone...Before I felt it with a strong sense of fear, but now...Now I seem to like it...It feels as if I'm a new person...It feels...Strangely pleasant.  
Looking down at the blood on my gloved hands, I smiled. I may have just killed someone and nearly got caught, but it was worth it. Now one less child had to live with a home full of abuse.  
Leaning against the wall, I sighed and wondered what Armin would think if he knew what I had just done...Mad? Probably. Hurt? of course...For some reason I can't find it in me to feel the slightest bit guilty. Is something wrong with me? No, no way! I'M HELPING PEOPLE IN A WAY I NEVER COULD AT WORK! But then if that's what I'm doing...Why do people think differently? Ask anyone if murdering someone is ok, and they'll tell you; 'Of course not! Killing people is just plain wrong.' Is it because they don't understand? Probably...  
"Eren." I turned.  
"Levi?"  
"You're a lucky brat, you hear me?" At this I just chuckled.  
"It's not my fault two officer's just so happened to be walking around over there," I started, tilting my head in the direction I just ran from.  
"How was I supposed to know they would be there? Besides, I'm sure they only saw my back and I don't think I'll be wearing this again."  
I pointed to the blood splatters on my shirt and jacket.

"Whatever, let's just go home, we don't have anything else to do tonight." Levi rolled his eyes and turned around, knowing I'd follow him.


	16. Tuesday- 11:00 A.M

_**Tuesday 11:00 A.M** _

_**Armin's Lab**  _

I sighed as I stared out of the window of the lab, half my mind was wondering where Hanji had been for the past few months and the other half of me was concerned about Eren. I heard the doors to the lab open, but ignored them, thinking it was someone dropping something off, only to jump as I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.  
"Hey, Armin." I smiled as his voice filled my ears.  
"Hey, Jean." I replied, turning in his arms to face him.  
"Everything going ok? I don't have any writing to do so I thought I'd come and see you." Jean smiled before kissing my nose. Feeling my cheeks heat up, I giggled slightly and nodded.  
"Everything's fine...Well...With me anyway. I'm worried about Eren." I sighed slightly.  
"Why, what's he done?" Jean asked innocently, still hugging my waist.  
"Well, I think he might be connected to 'Levi'. He's been acting strange lately," I started.  
"Jaeger acting weird isn't something you should be concerned about. Who knows or cares what the reason is behind his madness? The one thing you should be a little concerned about is the report that I got today, someone's running out there." Jean brushed the thought of Eren off and sighed slightly.  
"We'll have to go with the jackass, as always, but there's been another murder Erwin wants us to look at. It was done last night and I have reports. Erwin would have given them to Eren but it happened after Eren left last night and I just happened to have over time, " Jean continued.  
"The reports say the murderer looked weird. Apparently the murderer was in a black suit and had short, messy brown hair, he was around five foot seven and could run really fast. They lost him after chasing him through a few backstreets, so this guy's still on the run." Jean explained.  
"Wait." I stared at the ground, thinking.  
"He was wearing a suit and he had short brown hair?" I asked, looking at Jean; he nodded.  
"Eren." I said simply.  
"What? But why would he murder someone? He's a detective -and a good one at that as much as I hate to admit it." Jean questioned.  
"Eren always wears a suit and has short brown hair. Who would murder someone when they were wearing a suit unless they were in a hurry to get the murder over and done with? Those things are kind of expensive. The murderer also had good stamina if they lost him thought a few back streets. Eren has good stamina. In fact, he has great stamina, I'm sure he could out run anyone he wanted to and the most important fact is that the murderer was around five foot seven. Eren is around five foot seven. He told me 'Levi' uses other people in some way during his crimes, if Eren is connected with 'Levi', who's to say that Eren hasn't spoken to him and been talked into murdering someone?" Hearing my words, Jean raised his eyebrow.  
"But isn't Eren stubborn as hell? He wouldn't be talked into killing someone."  
"Push the right buttons and Eren is all yours to control." I said sternly, looking Jean directly in the eye.  
"The only thing that would disprove everything is if Eren could provide evidence showing he wasn't at the crime scene, if Eren can't do that, he's the murderer."

_**Tuesday- 12:00 P.M** _

  ** _The Crime Scene_**  

Me and Jean looked at each other with both worried and unsure eyes as Eren inspected the body.  
"The mess left behind suggests this isn't 'Levi's work," Eren started.  
"This man can't be categorized as a victim of any criminal off of the top of my head...Hm..." Eren showed he was struggling. Very unlike him.  
"I'd say for now, monitor these kind of killings, record the time and the place of each one of them and if we can make a connection, great. But for now, we're better off just recording this down." Eren finished.  
"Eren?" I asked; he turned to me.  
"Where were you last night? After work I mean." I ignored all of the back up squad and police officer's walking past Eren in the background.  
"I went straight home, why?" Eren raised his eyebrow.  
"Well, I-" I was cut off by one of the back up squad. Looking at them, it was the same one from before.  
"He's not lying, you know. I was with him." Eren nodded as the back up squad member spoke.  
"So you two are friends?" Jean asked; they both nodded in sync.  
"Hm." I sighed and walked away, grabbing Jean's hand on the way past him.

"I don't get it. The reports point to Eren! The suit, the height, this is even one of the routes he can take when he travels home, I know that because I've taken this route with him before and passed thought this exact backstreet. It doesn't make any sense!" I cried in frustration once me and Jean were away from the Eren and the body.  
"You didn't notice, did you?" Jean asked.  
"What didn't I notice?"  
"That back up squad member was the only one who had his visor over his face. Why would he have the visor down if there were no fights?" Jean asked, then gave me a slight smile.  
"Just relax. You don't need to stress about this. I'll find them and get their helmet off of them." Jean nudged my shoulder.  
"You remember what 'Levi' looks like, don't you?" I asked, concerned. I had showed Jean what 'Levi' looked like after Eren had gone to that ally a while back, I know Jean doesn't usually forget a face, but this was a long time ago.  
"Who could forget? No one looks -that- grumpy every day." Jean answered, I smiled.  
Watching him walk away, I walked back to the lab with nothing new to report.

_**Tuesday 12:20 P.M** _

  _**The Crime Scene**  _

"You need to be careful, they could have caught you out, you know." I hissed.  
"Oh, relax. I don't think they could of. I could have made up an excuse." Eren answered, I rolled my eyes.  
"Brat."  
"Anyway, I'm going to go and get back to the office, I have things to do." Eren smiled and walked away.

  
Great. Now I'm stuck here, following this stupid 'back up squad'.  
The first time was ok because I could slip away without being caught, but this time, there's way too many people. I'd be standing here forever until I could walk away without being seen.  
"Hey." I turned.  
"Hi." I put on the act of an innocent supporter almost instantly.  
"So, tell me, why have you got your visor down? I don't see a fight happening."  
Well, wasn't today my day? First I save Eren's ass from being caught and now this long-faced guy is questioning me.  
"I forgot my sunglasses." I scoffed slightly, returning the attitude I was given.  
"You afraid of the light or something?" The guy's hand reached out to touch my helmet.  
I'm not sure if every one here knows what I look like but this guy obviously knows I'm not supposed to be here, closing my eyes, I waited for cool wind to hit my face.  
"Oi, horse-face!" My eyes opened...Eren...You angel.  
"Jaeger?" The guy in front of me growled.  
"Mr.Smith wants to see you." I could tell from Eren's tone of voice that he was lying.  
"Why would he want to see me?" The guy started to walk away from me.  
"You should be asking him that. I would have told you but whenever I hear your name I seem to switch off." Eren replied; I scoffed.  
The guy walked away muttering under his breath.  
"Bitch of a work mate?" I asked as Eren smiled at me.  
"Yeah, something like that. Anyway, I guess I forgot to say thanks, I could have got out of being suspected myself, but thanks for acting as a witness." Eren scratched the back of his neck.  
"No problem, brat. Just be careful next time." I replied. Brushing off his 'thanks' as nothing. No one said I had to protect him, but I want to. No one in jail is getting hold of what's mine. I promise.


	17. Tuesday- 1:00 P.M

_**Tuesday- 1:00 P.M** _

_**Erwin's Office**_  

Erwin sighed as I walked through the door, coffee in hand.  
"Could you please not send workers to my office when I haven't requested them?" He asked; I scoffed.  
"Anyway, you wanted to see me about something? Or is this just pay back for wasting Jean's time?" Erwin rolled his eyes slightly at my comment.  
"This is serious, Eren." He looked me in the eyes with a stern expression. Blinking, I sat down and began to listen to him.  
"I want you to drop 'The Levi Case'." He started, showing every single sign that he was forcing the words out of his mouth.  
"Only temporarily," He added before I could interrupt him.  
"Recently there's been a number of murders in random parts of the city and they've all taken place just after you've been sent to a crime scene of 'Levi's...Obviously, this means you haven't been able to look at the mess they've left behind and so this person has got away too easily. Not to offend anyone else who works here," I blinked while he spoke. Why do people always say 'no offence' right before offending people?  
"But I feel as if we would make more progress if you were to look at the crime scene rather than someone else of a lower...'IQ', let's say." He looked down for a moment.  
"I know this is going to annoy you because I know you're making slow progress with 'The Levi Case' but I need you to look into what's happening. I fear that a murderer is among us, if the information I have so far is anything to go on and if anyone's going to catch them, it's you." Erwin finished.  
"So...You think the murderer is someone here? That's crazy. Why would someone here solve and commit crimes at the same time?" I asked, my heart racing. I know he's not talking about me, but if he's getting those ideas he could come close to finding out!  
"I know...I might just be over thinking things, but if the crimes are over-lapping with when you're inspecting something else, they obviously know when you're busy and they know to stay clear of you. Who else would know that sort of information aside from the people who work here?" He had a point...Maybe I can't change his mind...I'll have to risk him suspecting everyone...This means I have to be extra careful, one slip up in a murder that I commit and he won't think for a second about not giving me the benefit of the doubt. If anyone else was my boss I wouldn't be so careful, but the unsettling thing about Erwin is...He's always right.  
"You have a point." I nodded, knowing I had to run with the risks.  
"You will also be working with Miss Leonhardt again. I recall her telling me you two weren't the most dynamic duo?" Erwin raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh...Yeah." I shrugged slightly.  
"Personality clash." I quickly added; Erwin nodded.  
"I see. Even if you two have to work in separate rooms, I need you two to work together."  
I nodded and left.

After the door shut, I sighed in relief, thanking whatever Goddesses there was that I hadn't been caught. Erwin has a sharp eye, so if he was to catch me out I highly doubt I could talk myself out of getting put in jail for the rest of my life.


	18. Wednesday- 11:00 A.M

**Wednesday- 11:00 A.M**

**Eren's Desk**

The next day I had the moody bitch that I had avoided by my side again.  
"Coffee." I snapped as I typed up my last report on 'The Levi Case' before dropping it. Annie sighed and got up, quickly swiping her phone off of the table before she walked away. Looking at the time, I rolled my eyes as I told myself I wouldn't be watching Levi getting away with another murder. Hopefully, this murderer would be easy enough to catch and I wouldn't end up wasting a week's worth of time. But then again, it wouldn't be fun if it was so easy.  
After finishing off my last report on Levi, not forgetting to make sure I didn't contradict any lies that I've told, I sighed and sat back.  
"Here." Annie slammed my coffee down in front of me.  
"What was that for? Do you wanna to calm down?!" I yelled, sliding my chair back as some of the coffee flew from the cup.  
"Hmph." Annie rolled her eyes and concentrated on her screen.  
Huffing, I got up and went on the prowl for some tissue, looking on other desks for some kind of napkin, stronger than the crap we have in the toilets.  
"Ah, Jaeger, glad I caught you." Jean patted my shoulder, I could tell by his voice that he was forcing himself to be nice.  
"What is it, horse-face?" I scowled, rolling my shoulder to get his hand off of me.  
"Time to go." He said simply.  
"Time to go?...Wait...Do I have to go with you?" I asked, groaning; Jean rolled his eyes.  
"Let's just go and get this over with." He walked away crossing his arms.

**Wednesday- 11:15 P.M**

_** The Crime Scene ** _

After a short car ride, we were here. Myself, Jean and Annie. Luckily for me, the murder was apparently a messy one, so Armin could come along too.  
"I've heard this will be the worst we've all seen so far, so just brace yourself...I...I don't do 'throwing up'." Armin scratched his arm.  
"Oh, please, Armin," I looked at him as we walked through the door of a tall building, where the murder took place.  
"I've been doing this a while and I've seen a lot," I smiled, walking through the door to the room the body was in, still looking at Armin.  
"I'm sure it's no-" My eyes widened.  
The room didn't just 'smell' of blood, it 'reeked' of blood. The walls and ceiling were covered and the body was in the same condition. Blonde hair was painted red and pale skin was dotted with patches of crimson, a few cuts were present on the victim's arms while their stomach and torso looked shredded.   
"I'm going to go out on a limb here," I started, looking at the victim's leg. A knife was left sticking out of the thin limb, holding a note in place.  
"And say this was a stabbing..." I finished. I felt all three of my companions stare at me in disappointment and slight anger.  
"You think now is the best time to crack a joke? Why not go the extra mile and make a pun while you're at it?"  
"Jean!" Armin hissed, shutting him up.  
"Well...I don't think the victim was the sharpest knife in the draw looking at the state of this room."  
"Eren!"  
I sighed.  
"Anyway, there must be a strong chance there are finger prints somewhere." I bit my lip.  
Lowering myself onto my knees, I ripped the paper away from under the knife.  
I cleared my throat.  
"I go up and down, towards the sky and the ground, I am in the past and the present too, let's take a ride, me and you, what am I?" I read aloud.  
"Looks like the criminal has the same mind as you, Jaeger, whenever something's serious they think it's alright to crack out riddles." Jean scoffed.  
"You idiot! This is a vital clue!" I roared.  
"How? It's a stupid riddle!" Jean yelled back.  
"It gives us the murder weapon, you ass! We were right to come in here and assume that this was a stabbing because that's what the murderer wanted us to think! Tell me, do you honestly believe a knife could do this much damage, Jean?"  
Jean looked around, then shook his head hesitantly.  
"The murder weapon was a chainsaw. Annie, take a note." I declared.  
"Wait, how...?" Armin blinked.  
"The answer to the riddle is a seesaw. Judging by the state of the room I'm sure a single knife couldn't get this much blood out of the victim, so I'm sure a chain saw was used. The 'seesaw' sounds similar to 'chain saw' and I can't think how else a seesaw would fit into this. There's no other place for it and I'm sure the murderer wouldn't take the time to leave behind a riddle if it meant nothing." I explained.  
"Oh." Armin squeaked slightly.  
"Smart-ass." Jean mumbled, crossing his arms.  
"Have a better explanation or theory, Jean?" I narrowed my eyes.  
"I..."  
"Just as I thought." I rolled my eyes.  
"Armin, you look for finger prints on the body and see if you can find anything else interesting. Oh and also, find the cause of death. I know I've given the surprise away but just to clear any doubts." I ordered.  
"Annie, let's go. We both have a report to write up."

Whoever this new person was...They sure had a brain in their head...It's no wonder Erwin put me on this case. Riddles, that much mess...I'll give them credit, they sure have their crimes thought out...But I won't let that stop me from catching them...This should be interesting.


	19. Wednesday 11:35 A.M

**Wednesday 11:35 A.M**

_** 'The Work Place' ** _

Walking into the office once more, it looked emptier than usual. I sighed. This did worry me slightly, but then it did mean a more quieter afternoon, so I suppose it has it's 'Up-Sides'. Sitting down, I sighed once again and started to type, only to stop and bite my lip...I needed it...Badly.  
"Annie-" I called but then stopped myself as she looked over at me, sitting down herself.  
"On second consideration, don't worry. I'll get myself a coffee. It might stay in the cup this time." I glared at her and picked up the cup of cold coffee she had practically slammed down in front of me from before we left.  
She just rolled her eyes and got lost in her phone. What a great help.

Walking through the almost bare hallway to the coffee machine, I got a sudden chill down my spine.  
"Something isn't right...I can feel it..." I muttered to myself, emptying my cup and placing it down.  
While waiting for the coffee machine to get working, I thought about getting home early. It's not like I had a lot to do now that this was a new murderer and I could do with the rest I suppose...I also needed to tell Levi I dropped his case...Probably should have done that sooner.  
Once the machine was finished, I picked up the steaming drink and carried it back to my computer.

"I think Erwin wants more than one account of what happened now that we're working together again." I said almost sarcastically as Annie looked up from her phone.  
"Yes, I will write it when I'm finished on my phone, if that's ok with you." She answered back with some cheek and rolled her eyes.  
I simply huffed and picked up my cup to take a sip of coffee.  
"Eren! Eren, Eren, Eren!" Armin yelled as he raced towards me, startling me enough to choke and almost drop my coffee. A few stray drips found themselves on my sleeve.  
"Armin, what is it?" I asked, coughing slightly.  
"You need to come down to the lab, now!" He yelled in my ear.  
"Ok Armi-Whoa!" He dragged me out of my chair and pulled me down to the lab. The hallways still bare, my spine still getting a chill run down it every now and again.

"What is it?" I regained my balance once we got through the doors, I then suddenly choked on the smell of blood over powering my nose and throat.  
"Oh Goddess, you brought that too?" I coughed. The range of flowers placed in colour co-ordinated pots on the window sill in the far corner did nothing to help the stench of the room.  
"Eren, this isn't 'that' this is the girl who used to work here before you. Krista." Armin said, a shake in his voice.  
"Wait...Krista Lenz?" I blinked, taking that in as we both moved towards the body. I remembered hearing her name on TV a few years prior to me signing up to do this job. Apparently, she was a brave detective and was actually pretty good at her job despite people thinking of her as a dumb blonde at times.  
Armin took straight to the computer while I looked at the blood ridden face of the body.  
"How could you tell?"  
"Science." Armin replied quickly as he concentrated on the screen.  
"Right..." My voice trailed off.  
"You see? It's a match. The DNA, the skull shape, the ear lobes, it's a perfect match to Krista." Armin looked at me, his eyes tearing up slightly.  
"Do you think...Do you think that people who work here are being targeted?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure...Do you have a record of who Krista caught?" He nodded immediately.  
"If we can find this murderer quickly and match them to someone on Krista's 'caught list' we might be looking at someone trying to get their own back on detectives but I don't want to jump to anything just yet." I answered truthfully. Armin bit his lip before throwing himself forwards onto me, hugging me.  
"It's ok, Armin. I'm sure you can defend yourself just fine, but more importantly, I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." I smiled and hugged him back tightly, trying my best to comfort him.  
"Did you find any finger prints?" I asked; Armin practically jumped.  
"Oh yeah! I-I did. I can't match them to anyone on the database we have of caught criminals, but look at this." Armin lead me over to the computer and brought up Marco's profile.  
"You remember Marco, right?" I nodded.  
"Well, remember we couldn't trace the finger prints left behind to anyone? We caught the murderer in the end but not from finger prints. So, this could be a new print! Marco might have been killed by two people!" He really looked into this...   
"I found the exact same finger prints on Kirista as I did on Marco." My eyes widened.  
"So...If we catch this killer, we could get them behind bars for life! Two, uncalled for, murders won't settle down well with any judge." I smirked, knowing how to narrow down this search quickly.  
"You still have Marco's records of who he was investigating, right?" I asked, Armin nodded.  
"Bring up both Marco's and Krista's lists and pick out anyone who appears on both lists." I ordered.  
"Right." Armin got straight on it.  
Taking one more look at the dead Krista Lenz I sighed quietly. walking over to the flowers in the far corner, I picked the brightest rose and walked back over to Krista's body, placing the rose in her hair and bowing slightly before leaving.

Getting back to my desk, I sat down and sighed, hopefully I'd manage to finish account before it got dark.  
Reaching for my coffee, I took a sip, only to almost gag and force myself to swallow the coffee in my mouth.  
"For fuck sake!" I yelled, Annie looked over with a questioning look.  
"It's cold!" I whined. She simply rolled her eyes and scoffed slightly, carrying on her writing.  
Deciding to go without coffee and get some on the way home, I quickly sped through writing my account, telling Erwin to expect more riddles from the next crime scene.

**Wednesday 6:00 P.M**

**Eren's Route Home**

After helping out Erwin with organizing files, I left the office, buying a coffee on the way out.  
Taking a sip, I smiled in happiness. Finally.  
Like normal, I walked around the back streets, taking the long way around to get home. Turning a corner, I took another mouthful of coffee before freezing where I stood.  
"Hey, Jaeger. Or do you prefer 'Murderer'?" A voice asked. Turning around, I saw Jean.  
"I know what you've been doing _and_ I'm tired of your attitude towards me." I scoffed at this.  
"And what have I been doing exactly? Hm?" I stood there smirking. Surely he's not serious.  
"Using 'Levi' as a cover up for what you did." He stated, walking towards me.  
"Oh?" I let out a stiff, brief laugh.  
"Why would I do that?" I needed to keep an act up...Although something tells me he's found something I can't argue with.  
"Simple. You have connections to 'Levi'. Not just in that you've met once in an ally like this, but you've kept contact with him long enough for you to trust him." I grimaced at hearing this.  
"See? I'm right, aren't I?" Jean growled.  
"But that's not all that's been going on, oh, no. Jaeger can't just stop at that, he has to go the extra mile because that's the family trait he carries." Jean was visibly shaking from rage.  
"It wouldn't surprise me if you were the one who killed the girl we saw earlier, but I'm not one to accuse. What you've done, is killed twice in a row. Once not long after you kept connections with 'Levi' and once on Monday at God knows what time, probably with him being company seeing as all the police could do was chase you until they lost you. Because both of those bodies were clean, you could get away with it Scott-free, blaming it on 'Levi' who you also know won't get caught because he has strong connections to you." Hearing this, my eyes widened. He knows...He's figured it out...But how?

 I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach, almost like adrenaline...Almost.  
"I wonder, how would Mommy feel about this." Jean almost purred. This...For some reason...Set off a feeling that forced me to smirk...  
"Oh, look, our perfect little boy with an adopted sister has just killed someone...And another, oh my gosh, he's turning into a criminal!" Jean mocked a high pitched woman's voice.  
"I wonder, did he kill me too?" He continued...That triggered me to clench my teeth tighter.  
"Shut. Up." I growled. Then, I heard a faint echo of something...There was no one in this ally way aside from me and Jean so...Who could it...  
_**'He shouldn't know about this.'**_  
  
  _ **'You need to get rid of him.'**_  
_**'Your job depends on it.'**_  
   
"Oh, I think you're the one who's going to be doing that. Luckily for you, I haven't told anyone about what I've found out, but I will!" Jean smirked and pulled his hands out of his pocket, a knife in one of his gloved hands, the other empty but ready to be filled.  
"Two wrongs don't make a right, Horse-face." I chuckled lowly.  
_**'Finish him.'**_  
_**'Do it.'**_  
   
"Shut. Up." Jean then launched himself towards me, knocking my coffee out of my hands as he slammed me up against the brick wall behind me. I turned my head to the side and frowned...Why can't I keep -one- cup of coffee today?  
"I have more evidence to prove it, Jaeger. On the night of your second killing, you got home late. I know that because I asked your neighbour. She always hears your door and it just so happens that she recalled you got home late Monday night. Dig yourself out of that one." Jean narrowed his eyes.  
"So you know what I've been doing..." I sighed.  
"Not that it matters." I added, Jean's eyes widened.  
"'The hell d'you mean? of course it matters! Eren, you need to stop this before it gets out of hand." Jean warned; I laughed. He thinks he's funny, doesn't he? _**I'M HELPING PEOPLE! THERE ARE PEOPLE THAT DON'T BELONG HERE, I'M GETTING RID OF THEM!**_  
"Oh really? What makes you think I'll listen to you?" I smirked, he sneered and held the knife he had up against my neck. He's really an idiot.. _.'I'm going to make this look like a suicide. He's wearing gloves so this should be easy enough.'_ At this thought I twitched.  
_**'Yes...Do it...'**_  
A wider smirk tugged at my lips.  
"I'll- I'll tell Armin!" He stuttered, I scoffed.  
"Oh please, you think he'll listen to you?" I almost whispered.  
"Why wouldn't he?" Jean narrowed his eyes, gripping the knife and pressing it closer to my neck, but not making a cut.  
"Well, Jean, he can't listen to someone who's **dead**. Can he?" I smirked as his face dropped.  
"Wh-What? I-I'M THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
"That's what you think, my dear." I purred sarcastically and pushed him back slightly so I could head-butt him, sending him further back, making it easier to quickly slip my fingers under his glove, he didn't let go of the knife despite this. Good.  
**_'Go on!'_**  
With one swift move, I got behind him and turned him around, pinning him in my former place. I let out a loud cackle.  
"Poor Armin, he's going to be devastated. Little ol' Horse-face didn't even leave a suicide note." I laughed harder.  
The last thing I heard from Jean was a loud yell of help, only to be muffled by choking sounds.  
I looked down at my coffee on the floor as I let go of him.  
"That was for my coffee too...I should have made you buy me another one...But oh, well..."


	20. Thursday- 10:00 A.M

_**Thursday- 10:00A.M** _

  _**Armin's Lab**_  

Walking past the lab on my way to my office, I heard aggressive sobbing. Armin. Quietly pushing the lab door's open, I looked at Armin pittyfully, ignoring the laughter echoing thorugh my head as he lay drapped over Jean's dead body, crying.

"Armin," I started softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He jumped.

"Armin, I really think you need to let go, Jean wouldn't want this...He would want to see you smile again." I rubbed his shoulder slightly. Sniffing, he walked away from me and over near his computer.

"Eren...P-Please tell me this wasn't a suicide...PLEASE! TELL ME HE WAS MURDERED! TELL ME HE WAS KILLED! TELL ME HE DIDN'T TAKE HIS OWN LIFE!" Armin's voice ripped through my ears. Blue eyes flooding with tears falling like waterfalls, his face red. He dropped to his knees, sobbing.

"Armin, I'm sorry I-" I quickly rushed over to him.

_**Yes, you're sorry you killed him. You're sorry that his death was all your fault and you're sorry it fills you with reason to keep going!** _

_I did my best to ignore the new found voice in my head._

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing else it could be. You can see yourself that the wound looks self-inflicted-"

"WHAT DID HE HAVE TO DIE FOR? UH? HE WAS HAPPY! HIS FAMILY WERE HAPPY! I WAS HAPPY!"

_**And I stole all that away from you!** _

"Armin, calm down. Look at yourself, just calm down. I'm sure this is the last thing he wants to see right now. Even if he looked happy on the inside, maybe there was something he never told you. We all keep secrets, don't we? I'm sure he's in the best possible place right now...Looking down on you working, protecting you, just like my Mom is right now." I knelt down beside him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, trying my best to comfort him while the voices in my head kept on taunting me.

"I'm sorry, Eren, you're right...There was a reason for this...And now every case I get to be apart of, I'll do my best for Jean..." Armin sniffed, I smiled.

"I honestly think you should take the day off, you're clearly in no state to work right now." I suggested, helping him to his feet. "But I-"

"Armin," I interrupted before he could finish.

"Take the day off. Trust me, it's what you need." I gave him a warm smile.

"R-Right...I'll go...Tell Erwin that...I'm having the rest of the day off...He'll...He'll understand, won't he?" Armin wiped his eyes.

"Of course he will." I simply nodded and looked over to Jean.

That night...Last night...What was going through me?

_**'He shouldn't know about this.'** _

_**'You need to get rid of him.'** _

_**'Your job depends on it.'** _

Those voices...They haven't left me alone since...

_**'Finish him.'** _

_**'Do it.'** _

They haunt me, still...They haven't stopped haunting me...

_**'Yes...Do it...'** _

Am I sick? It's not like I can go and see someone...Maybe they'll just go away if I ignore them?

_**"Like that's going to happen, Detective ."** _

They echo around my head now...They won't leave...They just keep going! They haunt me! Taunt me! Drive me closer to insanity! I don't know if I can take much more! How do I get them to stop? I need to-

"EREN!" Armin's voice made me jump.

"Oh? S-Sorry." I looked down sheepishly.

"Did you hear what I said?" Armin asked, blinking.

"Uhm, n-No, I didn't...S-Sorry what did you say?" I scratched the back of my neck.

"I said, let me know if something interesting comes up on our new case...You know where I'll be..." Armin repeated himself and opened the door to the lab.

"Y-Yeah, sure thing...I will..." I nodded and watched him go.

My eyes fluttered back to Jean's lifeless body. Who would have thought he of all people could have killed me? In any case he did have courage, I'll give him that...

"What have I done?" I whispered, looking down at my hands and back up at Jean.

"What am I becoming?" Tears started to prick the corners of my eyes.

_**'Aww, are you going to cry now? Come now, Detective. Now's not the time for tears, it was fate he would end up like this...By your hand.'** _

The voice echoed, laughing at me, mocking me.

 I wiped my eyes and blinked back the tears as I took a step back...I needed to get back to my computer, I had work to do.

  _ **12:30 P.M** _

** _The Crime Scene_ **

Another dead body was laid in front of me, a plastic bag covered it's head while a not so expensive suit covered it's body. This time I was here on my own. Annie took the day off, Armin went home and Jean was...Well...Dead.

Dropping my head slightly, I gloved my hands and got to work. Blood tricked down the walls as I looked around, searching for anything to analyse before looking at the body. The elements that made this room bare were scattered around. A table lay knocked over onto it's front in one corner, suggesting a fight. The broken laptop close to it suggests the victim was working on something important...Despite the mess though, this isn't close to the mess last time. Focusing my gaze on a chair in the far corner, I noticed a white sheet of paper. Walking over to it, I sighed. This was probably another riddle.

"You cannot see without me, and need my aid specifically. I am in most words you see from day to day, he took me for granted and had a price to pay. What am I?" I read it aloud to myself.

"Oh, come on. Do you think I'm stupid or something?" I muttered, shoving the note in my pocket. Going over to the body, I took the bag off of it's head and frowned. It was Connie...I didn't talk to him much so I couldn't say I would miss him, but that doesn't change the fact that this is still unsettling. Someone is targeting the detective force and I don't like it...It's too close to home...

_**12:40 P.M** _

** _Eren's Desk_ **

I had just finished writing a report on the incident. Taking the paper out of my pocket, I got the other out from a pile of papers on my desk and compared the two. "Different handwriting...Clearly the most recent note is forged to look like the first note's handwriting, but it's a failed attempt...This means there's more than one person involved...We could be tackling a group, we could be tackling a duo but this isn't just one person..." I placed my fingers on my chin in thought.

"A chainsaw and eyes...How are those two connected?" I pondered aloud.

"Unless the chainsaw riddle was just a test and the real battle starts now..." I concluded and turned to write up my thought process. At least I was, until a voice stopped me.

"Great work, brat."

"Levi?" I hissed, frantically looking around.

"Relax," Levi snickered, showing me a pass around his neck that said was a visitor.

"Farlan Rivaille?" I read out the name tag and smirked, taking time to admire Levi.

He wore a suit, one of mine actually. A tie lay tight around his neck and his body structure was left exposed by the tight shirt he decided to wear. He also had a hat on, covering his eyes.

"What? You didn't think I'd waltz in without an alias, did you? Tch." Levi sat down next me.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked, smiling.

"To see my criminal at work, why else?" He purred, I chuckled at this.

"Right...Oh and if you want to see reports on yourself go else where, I had to drop your case." I sat back in my seat.

"Oh?" At this I simply nodded.

"Only temporarily, but I still dropped it See, these new murders have come up," I passed him the paper with the riddles on it.

"And the boss wants these stopped as soon as." I crossed my arms lightly.

"I see..." Levi read over the two of them and scoffed only slightly.

"Why would someone go through the trouble of trying to forge hand writing?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"I suspect that they didn't want me to know that there's more than one person on their case, but they clearly didn't try hard enough." At this, Levi scoffed again.

"Nothing gets past you. Anyway, I suppose I'm just going to walk around...And we have nothing to take care of so...Enjoy your murder free trip home...And I'll probably be home late." Levi spat in a sarcastic manor, making me laugh.

"Right." I watched him walk away.

  _**6:40 P.M** _

** _Eren's Apartment_ **

I walked through my apartment's front door, panting.

I hadn't done anything, but the voices just wouldn't stop! Their laughing at me! Cackling at me! EVERYTHING I DO TRIGGERS SOMETHING! I mastered ignoring them for short periods of time but they INSISTED that I listen to them.

_**Eren? Oh, Eren? Is anyone home, Eren? I don't think so...One kill...Just one won't kill you...It would kill someone else at least but not you...** _

"NO! I'm not doing that!" I was hoping to the Goddesses that talking to them out loud might somehow stop them.

_**Oh , but come on! You saw how your friend cried for what was lost! Wasn't it amazing? Who knew he could yell that loudly?** _

"He was my friend! I killed his boyfriend! I killed his partner! Why should I find that 'amazing?" I leaned against the wall, holding my head, gripping on to my hair tightly.

_**You can't deny it set a fire in you.** _

"I...I suppose I did feel something but that's not the point!"

_**Oh, but it is, Eren.** _

With a growl, I turned and punched the wall, my heart beat quickly increasing.

_**Levi won't be impressed with that, you left a mark on the wall...Why don't you make a mark on something actually living?** _

I huffed, frustrated. Storming into the bathroom, closing the door behind me, I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was messier than usual and my skin had turned a paler colour.

**_Look at this...What are you becoming, Eren? Take a good, hard, long look at yourself._ **

Something was moving. Looking at the door's reflection, I saw it open. Jean was leaning in the door way, scowling at me like he had done before when he was alive. "J-Jean? I- You're-" I turned, breathing heavily. My eyes widened. The door wasn't open, it was shut. Just how I had left it. Was I seeing things? This was just stress, right? It had to be.

Turning back to the mirror, I blinked, then began to tremble.

I knew I wasn't doing it myself, but my reflection seemed to be lightly smirking. I stared at my reflection, watching it move...It was moving on it's own. From a faint smirk to a twisted, sickening smile. I was losing it! Now I'm seeing things too! How am I going to cope? It's getting worse!

"No...No, no, no, no!" Tears of despair fell from my eyes, the reflection was still moving. Now I saw myself laughing, cackling, hysterical with laughter.

"No, no, no, NO, STOP IT!" Quickly gripping the empty toilet roll holder, I threw it at the mirror, smashing it with an almighty roar. I watched the pieces fall into the sink. Tears continued to roll down my cheeks as I picked up a large chunk of the broken mirror, looking at my reflection again, I found I was normal. my reflection was blinking, breathing and moving in perfect sync with me...Just like it should have been...Sobs left my mouth as I put the chunk down, cutting myself with it on accident.


	21. Thursday- 7:20 P.M

_**Thursday- 7:20 P.M-** _

_**Eren's Apartment**_

"JUST STOP THIS! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I yelled, crying, pacing up and down my bedroom.

_**You know what I want, Detective. You need it...You need it more than anything.** _

"NO I DON'T! I DIDN'T CHOOSE THIS!" I ran my hands from my hair to my face, getting blood from my cut on my cheek and in my hair.

_**Look at yourself. You need it.** _

"THIS ISN'T ME!" My voice broke as I chocked out another sob. Before I knew what was going on, I had struck my own cheek with my fist, letting the voices laugh at the pain. 

"This isn't me, this isn't me, this is NOT ME!" I turned and punched the wall again, then turned back around and ripped the bed covers off of my bed. I could feel myself shaking violently, like I was shivering.

_**Who else would it be? A ghost?** _

I growled and slammed my hand down on my drawers.

_**A voice in your head?** _

"STOP IT!" With more than just 'some' force, I pulled the draws down, creating a loud 'bang'. I then found myself kicking the wall, then striking my face again. Feeling blood trickle down from my nose made my stomach burn, the voices only laughed louder.

_**Like that was satisfying.** _

The voice taunted me, purring sarcastically. More tears tumbled from my eyes, mixing with the blood on my cheek and the thin layer of sweat I had building up on my face.

_**Come on...DO SOMETHING!** _

I let out a loud growl, tightly gripping my hair this time, pulling.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

_**We both know that won't happen.** _

With a pained yell, I let go of my hair and took a hold on my bedside table, yanking it off balance, watching it break on impact with the floor.

_**Well, at least you broke something, there's a start.** _

"Shut up." My voice was now shaky, my breathing uneven.

"Shut up." I repeated, my voice was still quiet.

"Shut. Up." I repeated, louder.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up..." I was now trembling more violently then before, the voices were just laughing, and they wouldn't. Stop. Laughing.

Pushing a few more larger things over, with smaller things breaking as a knock on effect, I fell to my knees in the middle of the mess, feeling sharp pains from splinters that I had landed on. My suit was now ripped and my hair was not only messy, but slightly greasy too. The blood on my cheek had found itself all over my face and parts of it dripped down onto my white collar of my ripped shirt.

The voices kept on at it. Laughing. Wheezing. Cackling. Howling.

"SHUT UP!" One final yell passed my lips as I lifted my head to face the ceiling. Then...Without any warning...They stopped...They finally stopped...Everything was...Quiet.

"Eren?" I jumped.

"Eren, what happened to the mirror in here? And why is there a dent in the wall?" Levi's voice echoed.

Oh, shit...

"Eren, what-" Levi stopped as he opened the door, his eyes dusting over the mess.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Levi asked...For the first time, he was concerned...Clearly, unmistakably concerned. A warm feeling found itself swirling around my chest as I looked at him, more tears trickling down my chin.

"Eren..." Levi made his way over to me carefully and kneeled down.

"First, we're going to get you cleaned up. Then, we're going to have a talk." Levi helped me up and looked at my suit in total shock.

"This is the last time I prioritise a child over you..."

_**Friday- 12:00 P.M** _

  _**'The Work Place'**  _

Unfortunately, no murder of my concern took place, so I was stuck in the office bored. If I didn't work so hard I might have something to do but I don't. I gazed down at my bandaged hand, still feeling the sting of the deep cut. While I'm glad talking to Levi helped, I'm not so glad I let it get the that stage of...Well...Violence. My hand moved up to feel the small cuts that had formed scabs on my face, the bruises I'd left on my cheek was still stinging and tingling.

"Hey Ere-" I turned to see Armin standing by my desk.

"Eren? What...What's all this?" Armin pointed to his own hand and face in confusion.

"It's...It's a long story Armin...A long story. But don't worry about it, it's not serious." I assured him with a smile.

The last thing I need is him knowing about this.


	22. Friday- 12:00 P.M

**Friday- 12:00 P.M**

**Erwin's Office**

"I'm sorry to call you in, but I need things to move faster." I started, looking out of my office window as Hanji walked in.

"Ah, Erwin! Still the bold figure I saw last time I was here I see! Still gazing out of that huge window of yours when someone walks in." Hanji cheerily exclaimed, sitting down.

"Please, do take this seriously. I don't need another Eren." I sighed, turning around and sitting down myself.

"Alright! So...What have we got so far?" Hanji asked, clearing their throat. Their brown hair was tied in a messy pony-tail as usual and their glasses still looked like bricks over their eyes...Hopefully they won't have lost any of their sharp deduction skills since last time they were here.

"I'm suspecting that someone inside the detective force is murdering the other detectives. I'm aware the idea seems like I don't trust any of them, but that's not the case at all...You see, I can't understand why anyone on the outside would target detectives particularly. So far we have detective Kirschtein, former detective Krista Lenz and now detective Springer dead and we know that they didn't make any rivals outside the detective force." I sat forwards and held both of my hands together in a ball.

"I honestly don't want to suspect my own workers but I can't see anyone else doing this. The person who's doing this is smart. Our best detective, detective Jeager, can't find out who's been doing this and he's the one who gets all of the special cases-"

"Unless he's the one committing them."

"Excuse me?" I blinked.

"Yes, you did hear me. You've also told me this detective was taking a very long time on the 'Levi case' didn't you? What if he's trying to somehow prove a point? If I was one of the best detective but couldn't figure out a case, I'd be mad." I blinked at Hanji's words.

"Does this mean you already have a suspect?"

"No. Not yet at least. But I do know that the smartest people here are the ones who could be likely suspects. That means: detective Jeager, detective Arlert and detective Leonhardt are all up for being the murderer if someone is crime solving and murdering at the same time." Hanji's tone was serious as they tightened their pony-tail.

"But then again, it's sometimes the unlikely ones that you need to look out for." They added quickly.

"You also said that detective Jeager's observations have been slightly off?" I nodded at this.

"Yes. After detective Jeager leaves the scene I ask for photos of the scene. Recently, Eren has barley touched any of the bodies he's found and only focuses on some form of 'notes' or so I'm told. I haven't asked to see them but I know that these 'notes' are important to detective Jeager if he won't see me about them in his own time."

"I see...." Hanji placed their finger to their chin in thought.

"So...He's being messaged by the criminal? May I see these photos? And any other ones that have been taken from one of Jeager's investigations?" They asked, I simply nodded.

"Of course." I stood up and walked over to the filing cabinet in my office, taking out a whole folder based on Eren's searches alone.

"Here you are, take as much time as you need." I sat back down and placed the file on the table gently. I watched as Hanji assessed each photo, sometimes humming and mumbling incoherently as they switched between photos.

"He missed a bullet here...He's done this on purpose." Hanji stated as they lifted the photo and showed me. The photo was of a young man, shot dead by a single bullet. The bullet was clearly under his body as he had to be lifted up for anyone to see it.

"What would make you say that?"

"Isn't it obvious, Erwin? Eren knew where the gun was aimed and shot and he didn't touch the body too much because he knew the murder weapon might be a huge clue as to who's crime this was. Did you get a suspect for this? From detective Jeager himself?" Hanji asked, taking the picture to gaze at it once more.

"I believe he said it was 'Levi'." I answered, remembering the confusion I felt when I had heard this might have been committed by Levi, even though Eren has said himself that 'Levi' was a clean freak.

"That was a lie. Or at least I think it was. From the way this was done you could fool any mind that it was 'Levi', the man was shot and 'Levi' didn't have time to clean his mess up. But, it's obvious this is a cover story. You told me that 'Levi' was a clean freak, so it would be too careless of him to misjudge his timings, not to mention it would be out of character for him in addition. So, I believe that detective Jeager either knows who did this, or did it himself and used 'Levi' as a cover." Hanji's voice carried great confidence and determination, forcing me to fear that they were right...I didn't want to lose Eren...He loves his job and I don't want to fire him or put him behind bars...

"There was another one that was similar, wasn't there? But instead of him blaming 'Levi', he said that it was someone else and those should be monitored, didn't he?" I nodded at this.

"I believe that was the same case too...Of course, I could just be wrong and this could be someone else but I'm confident that detective Jeager is strongly connected to the murders, in more than just a professional way." Hanji concluded, sighing slightly.

"Such a shame...I hear he was a good guy..." Hanji shrugged slightly; I narrowed my eyes.

"You could be wrong."

"But I could also be right."

_**Friday- 1:00 P.M** _

  ** _Eren's Desk_**  

My eyes were wide as I got back from the coffee machine. For some reason, Annie wasn't in again today and right in front of my computer was a piece of paper.

"That hand writing...The same as the others..." I muttered, putting the coffee down and picking the note up.

"1.13?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell?" I sat down and sat forward. Getting the other riddles from my desk.

"A chainsaw, a pair of eyes and the number 1.13...This isn't adding up..." I muttered to myself and tried to switch around the order of the riddles. No luck there... "Maybe..." The idea was a bit over the top but what if the numbers have a corresponding letter of the alphabet?

"One is 'A'...Which means thirteen is 'M'..." Then something clicked.

"Oh, I'm an idiot!" I laughed quietly to myself.

"The first riddles a taster, the second riddle is the letter 'I' not a pair of eyes and 1.13 means the word 'am'...'I am'..." I thought aloud.

They weren't really going to reveal themselves that easily, are they? Rolling my eyes, I took a sip of coffee, getting ready to write another report when suddenly a buzzing noise was heard.

Looking over the desk, I couldn't see any phone or vibrating object, it certainly wasn't my phone. Lifting a pile of papers up from Annie's side of the desk, I noticed it was her phone.

"What's that doing here?" As I looked at the phone, I quickly got flashbacks of the other day when she swiped it off of the desk while getting me a coffee...Then another of the first time I had met her...Her arrogance, her expensive clothes, I knew she did have something to hide and later I found she was connected to Levi but didn't do anything because I didn't have solid evidence...I then got one other of the time that I found Annie reading over old reports. Now I know what she was doing! She was doing it to see if we had picked up any information on Levi that could get him arrested, she was looking for what we already knew! I've never forgotten how reluctant she was to work with me, it's obvious she didn't want to and that was because she knew that if she got too close to me, she wouldn't be able to get back to Levi because she would be roped into my work.

Looking around me, I grabbed her phone. She had a message from someone called 'U'.

Thinking it was just a weird contact name, I swiped her phone screen and was greeted with her home screen...No password...She wanted me to find this...I then looked into her conversation with 'U'.

"What?" I whispered, my mouth hanging low from shock. The messages spoke about the riddles. The messages told each other who to kill....Scrolling up the texts I found that they predicted I would kill Jean...They know too much...

_**She knows too much.** _

_"You might just get what you asked for the other night."_

The small voices then began to giggle in my head as I read through more of the texts...

**Annie needs to die...**

_**And fast.** _


	23. Friday- 6:30 P.M

_**Friday- 6:30 P.M** _

_**Eren's Apartment**_  

**Gas her out at the scene of a crime and make it look like a gas leak?**

_No...That would mean I'd have to think of a reason to get out of there before she did..._

**Shoot her and run?**

_No...She's still my partner, so me apparently not being there at the time of the shooting would raise questions..._

**Maybe...Oh, I know, make it look like she committed suicide?**

_As much as I'd love to do that, it would take planning...I don't know how long I have to plan_.

The conversation with the voices in my head went on and on for the whole walk home. If I had known that the bitch was behind the riddles I would have killed her sooner! She's obviously not a real detective if she's sorting out these things via texts, but she's a real pain in the ass!

Walking through the door, something suddenly hit me.

"I am u..." I whispered, taking my shoes off.

"I am..." My eyes widened.

"I am you?"

"What are you mumbling about, brat?" Levi asked, leaning in the living room door way, his arms crossed.

"Oh, just those riddles, I got another one today." I smiled.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. This one was a number though. To save you the time of trying to figure it, out the answer was the letters 'A' and 'M'. Then Annie left her phone on my desk so I took a look and turns out that, not only has she been the one organizing what's going on and which detective gets killed," I could feel my voice gaining a slight growl to it.

"She's also been a spying little bitch and knows about everything I've done! Now I need to kill her and I can't figure out how." I exhaled loudly.

"So, you've gone from killing criminals, to killing anyone who knows you've murdered someone?" I nodded and gave a sheepish smile.

"Do whatever you want to, but when you wind up in shit, don't say I didn't warn you." Levi stood up straight and sighed.

"I know, I know. The detectives aren't the criminals but I need to protect myself. I can't get found out now! If I let that happen, all of the reports would be for nothing." I sighed and walked closer to Levi.

"You know, you're to blame." I smiled, chuckling slightly as he looked up at me. My hand found itself holding his cheek.

"You were the one who made me do it in the first place." I continued.

"Oh? Is that right?" Levi purred, snickering.

"So I was obviously dreaming when you shot that guy in the head, you know, the first time you got involved with something that had nothing to do with you and killed the guy?" Levi's voice was thick with sarcasm- as usual.

"Well, I-"

"Just shut up, brat." Levi connected his lips with mine for a brief moment before turning away and sitting down.

"Just sleep on it tonight, I'm sure you'll find some 'genius' way to kill the bitch tomorrow." Levi scoffed and crossed his arms. Playfully, I narrowed my eyes at him and went into the kitchen, searching for something to snack on.

_**Monday- 10:00 A.M** _

  _**Armin's Lab**  _

Never did I think that after all this time -now- of all times we would be having a meeting. I'd never seen Hanji before, but Armin told me that Hanji was working here the day I arrived, she then went somewhere. There was no ring on her finger so she wasn't on a honeymoon, I couldn't see any tan lines on her neck so it wasn't a super long holiday...Where could she have gone?

"I have gathered you all here, in this wonderful lab, to tell you the truth," She started...I knew this would be somewhat 'fun'.

"So, as you know, there's a teeny tiny little problem that's killing the force you work for and I have come to believe I have three potential murderers over the weekend." Hanji gave a huge grin to everyone...It was more creepy than friendly.

Although, I did feel sorry for her, Armin also told me she's a 'mad scientist.' Apparently she's run experiments on the dead bodies she's gotten before, rather than inspecting them for something in particular. While this could be seen as part of the job, Armin said it had gotten way out of hand once and she was never given chemicals to work with again.

"Now, I would like you not to worry. I won't mention them three while we're all in here, but I will be picking them out later in the day." Hanji was almost bouncing in place...I wonder what she's on...I mean, you can't tell me that this is normal for someone, right? Well, says the guy who's a detective and murderer but anyway.

"To stay safe from the attacks on the force, I want you all to put your phones in this bag," Hanji reached behind her.

"Right here." I rolled my eyes and took my phone out of my pocket along with everyone else. Turning it off, I put it in the bag when it was close enough.

"Now, you can come and collect them after the day ends but not during the work day. Think of this as...'Confirming my hypothesis'" I actually want to punch myself in the face...Is she -that- obsessed with science?

"That's all, out you go now!" She chirped. Getting up, me and Armin were well ready to go back to our desks but we were stopped by Erwin.

"I'm so sorry." He said quietly, looking deeply saddened.

You have to be kidding me.

**HOW?**

I sat back down with tightly gritted teeth.

_**Keep calm, Eren, keep calm, we can always make her change her mind later.** _

The voices were just as tense as me. I suppose this is better than them laughing at the situation. Looking behind us, I noticed Annie had been stopped too...Interesting.

"I am so sorry, my lovelies, but after some careful thinking, you three are my suspects...Well...Maybe not 'suspects'...Maybe... _'guinea pigs_ '. You're part of my test!" Hanji giggled as if that was something to be happy about.

"Now, I know that this is happening very quickly, but I promise it'll make sense soon enough. So, I want the three of you not to move out of this room. If you need a drink or food, I'll get it for you and I'll be here if you need to talk at any point! I mean, you can talk to yourself and the others around you, but just in case, I am here!" Hanji smiled.

"Now I suppose you're all wondering why I've picked out you three of all people, right? The smartest in the detective force? Well, I've done some careful thinking and have motives for all three of you. Armin, your partner in the work place was also your partner in your relationship, correct?"

Armin nodded.

"You are suspected of killing him, then killing others to make it look like it was someone else." Hanji said in a serious tone.

"So...S-So you don't think he committed suicide?" Armin asked, tears swelling in his eyes.

"No, I don't. You can tell by the wound, the angle is slightly off, so he couldn't kill himself-" Armin launched himself onto Hanji, crying out 'thank you's.  

_**Shit.** _

Hanji giggled and ruffled his hair, letting him go when he was finished.

"Annie. You're suspected of killing the other detectives because of how reluctant you were to work with Eren, you didn't like him from the start, suggesting you didn't like anyone else here, you started killing them off one by one." Annie simply shrugged at this, not too bothered.

"And Eren. Haven't I heard a lot about you..." Hanji mused, grinning.

"You were stopped in your tracks by 'The Levi Case' and so you wanted to prove a point that you were still the best here, killing people and trying not to get caught." Hanji studied my reaction carefully.

_**Don't over react.** _

I simply nodded and held my hands up.

"If suspecting me means we find the actual criminal faster, then I'm not complaining." Hanji nodded.

"Now, those are just the reasons for keeping you here, I don't expect them all to be true, but I'd rather have three detectives here rather than one. I also have the next target down too." As Hanji turned around, I shuffled in my seat.

She's good...Too good if she actually gets my next target....I don't like it one bit...

"I've noticed that the killings have been close to Eren's place. First there was his partner's partner, then the detective before him and then there was detective Springer...I like to think he is an anomaly in all of this. So, as much as I hate to say it, the person who is next going to be killed is in this very room. If Annie dies within the next week, Eren is the murderer."

_**WHAT? HOW HAS SHE DONE THAT! THE ORDER OF THE CRIMES AREN'T LINKED TO ME AT ALL! THAT'S A POOR EXCUSE OF A REASON TO BLAME ME! SURE, I'VE KILLED, BUT I'M NOT THE ONE KILLING THE OTHER DETECTIVES!** _

I cleared my throat as Annie and Armin's eyes were on me. I also noticed Erwin glaring at Hanji...Erwin doesn't want me to be caught out...I could get an advantage from that later...

"So, have a nice day!" Hanji then began talking quietly to Erwin.

This was just great...I could use Erwin as a pawn to freedom but then again, who's to say Hanji won't pick up on it. I sighed, walking over to the window of the room.

"Hey, Eren..." Armin stood next to me.

"Did you lie to me? About Jean, I mean...You said he killed himself...He didn't leave a note, Hanji said the angle of the wound was off..."

"Don't tell me my best friend is suspecting me now too." I rolled my eyes, acting offended.

"We all make mistakes, Armin. Turns out that was mine and I'm sorry about that. Maybe someone did kill him, but I assure you, it wasn't me if that's what you're trying to get to." I sighed, not looking at him.

"O-Oh...I see...I-I'm sorry, Eren I just..."

"I know, don't worry about it. Over the next few days we're all going to be suspecting each other." I crossed my arms. Waiting to get out of here.

_**Monday- 6:30 P.M-** _

_**Eren's Apartment**_

I opened the front door with some force, causing it to bang off of the wall.

"Rough day at the office?" Levi called out sarcastically.

"They suspect me." I growled, ripping my tie and blazer off, throwing them on the ground before taking my shoes off.

"Oh, dear, well you need to get something done about that." I could tell by Levi's voice that he was smirking.

"You're going to."

"Excuse me, brat?"

"I said you're going to. You're going to help me get something done about it." I stormed into the living room and fell back onto the sofa.

"Eren, this is getting a bit out of hand-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND PULL THAT ONE! IT'S TOO LATE TO STOP NOW, THAT'LL GET ME SUSPECTED EVEN MORE, SO YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME!" I narrowed my eyes as Levi walked out from the kitchen area.

"I...Alright fine...I'm not really a fan of killing innocent people but I don't want you to get caught either. Who do I need to kill?" I scoffed at this.

"Take your pick." Levi blinked.

"If Annie is killed, I'm automatically the one who's been murdering the detectives. So take your pick out of the people in the office. But I'll need you to make a mess and leave a crappy riddle."

Levi cringed at this.

"Tch. Fine." He rolled his eyes slightly and sat down next to me.

_**The next few days should be fun.** _


	24. Saturday- 9:00 A.M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I had fun with this and put in a large, obvious Death Note reference. Now that I'm going back and editing this, I see now that I'm not a fan of the idea anymore and so I took the obvious reference out. There will be other things from here and echo Death Note, but I promise, the next references to certain things in Death Note weren't planned.

**Saturday- 9:00 A.M**

**Hanji's Apartment**

"Define 'Murder'." I snapped quickly, holding the phone extremely close to my ear.

"There's no way around this, Hanji, Eren can't be the murderer, you monitored him yesterday and took his phone. Eren is not the murderer. Why are you not listening?" Erwin sighed, frustrated with me.

"He is! I know he is! He-"

"He can't be. Analyse the situation again. When you get a different answer, please let me know."

"Wait-"

I sighed and put my phone down...He hung up on me...

With a slight growl, I stormed into my room. Pictures of Eren, murder scenes Eren visited, Armin and Annie were all pinned up on my wall, connected by pins and thick string. My eyes glazed over all of the images while the same conclusions I came to the first time ran through my head.

"He knows what's going on...He knows! I know he knows! He knows what's been going on this whole time!" I tightened my pony tail and narrowed my eyes.

"So if you know what's been going on...Why haven't you said anything? I know there's more to this than just an innocent detective getting blamed! I know that if I am wrong and you're not the one killing the detectives, you've killed before at least." I gritted my teeth.

"I also know that you have a unprofessional connection to a criminal...Specifically Levi because you're holding off catching him...I didn't take you for a guy who likes guys...It's...Interesting...And a criminal too, who'd have thought? But as interesting as that is, having a wanted criminal under your roof isn't healthy, nor is it right." I began pacing around my room.

"You were monitored yesterday...So when you went home, you vented and forced Levi to help you. How do I know you forced him? Well, I've done some research on my own, Jeager, and I've found he kills criminals. You forced him to kill a detective to try and get you out of suspicion. Sly, but not sly enough. I know what you're doing. You're not smart, you're not about to out-smart me, AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!" I began shaking with rage, my mouth falling dry.

"I don't know what made you the way you are, but no one else is going to pay for it."

With gritted teeth, I snatched a pen from my desk and drew lines over Eren's photograph, the lines turning into prison bars. It was almost satisfying...But not quite.

**Saturday- 9:00 A.M**

**Eren's Apartment**

I smirked as Levi told me about the killing. He had left a riddle just like I had asked and even got hold of one of the older ones, forging the hand writing...How precious. He had also promised me that he's left a big mess. Not that I doubted he'd mess this up for me, but I did have my doubt on how much mess his OCD would allow him to make.

"Now, I've got something to do, I'll be back later." Levi fixed his jacket and kissed my cheek before leaving. Nodding slightly, I leaned my head back, closing my eyes as the door clicked shut.

"Hanji..." I muttered under my breath.

"Hanji Zoe..." My fists clenched.

Thanks to a little research, I found out Hanji was missing from work because she had some 'under cover' work to do in several other countries for a long time.

I stood up.

"The Great Detective Zoe..." I muttered again, walking to my (now cleaned up) room.

"'Great Detective' my ass." I growled, opening my laptop when I saw it to look at the page I was reading late last night.

"I know what you do, Hanji, you stick your nose where it isn't needed. From the United Kingdom all the way to Japan...You really must have seen a lot...But I can assure you," I growled.

"You ain't seen nothing like me!" I snickered, then began to let out a thread of fragile, flimsy laughs.

"You really think you're going to catch me? You have me under suspicion, but without secure evidence and Erwin's approval, you aren't catching me any time soon!" I laughed harder, nearly reduced to tears, only to abruptly stop. Narrowing my eyes at her face on my laptop screen.

"Killing the detectives isn't the only thing you suspect I'm doing. Is it? I know that you've figured out I must have killed before." The voices began to laugh.

"Is what I'm doing wrong, Hanji? Does it offend you and your simplistic mind? It shouldn't. I'll tell you what. I'll give it a week. A week of regular killings, a week of being locked up in the lab, a week of acting. Then we'll see who's in the wrong here...You'll also see that you're next." I gripped the top panel of my laptop.

_**I can't wait to see that face dead.** _


	25. Friday- 12:00 P.M

_**Friday- 12:00 P.M** _

  _**Armin's Lab**_  

I watched Armin and Annie leave with wide eyes.

"Why? Why am I still here if Annie is alive? It's been a week! Shouldn't that prove I'm not the murderer?" I clenched my teeth together; Erwin simply placed a hand on my shoulder.

"There's no use getting stressed, Eren. I don't believe you are the murderer, Hanji just needs to see it and I'm sure they'll let you go as well." Erwin gave me a reassuring yet sympathetic smile and left, leaving me with Hanji.

"Is someone getting stressed?" Hanji asked, teasingly.

"Can you blame me?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, actually, I can. This stress is because you know you're the murderer and you want out." Hanji narrowed her eyes at me and snickered.

"Oh, please. Unlike you, I'm a respectable detective who takes their job as seriously as they take their life. Killing is wrong. Killing work partners is even worse. Do I look like the kind of guy that would kill to prove a point to you?" I kept eye contact with Hanji as she walked closer to me, crossing her arms.

"As a matter of fact, Jeager, you do." Hanji sneered.

"You make me sick to my stomach. This is all a mask and when I rip that mask clean off of your face, the whole world will see just what monster they thought was protecting them. You can drop the act. I know it's you. There's more than one person to this, that's why there was still a murder when you were in here being monitored."

"There was a murder?" I asked, my eyes widening.

 _ **If she wants a mask, let's give her one. You don't know anything about a murder**_.

"Oh, come on. Don't pull that on me! YOU KNOW THERE WAS A MURDER! YOU ORGANIZED IT!"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"STOP PLAYING INNOCENT!"

"STOP POINTING FINGERS BECUASE YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE MURDERER IS!"

We both growled at each other.

"That's enough!" Erwin suddenly burst through the door.

"If you two insist on squabbling, this has to stop right this second." Erwin crossed his arms.

Hanji backed up slightly and sighed.

"Alright, alright, fine. I suppose arguing isn't helping...AH! I know!" Hanji clicked her fingers.

"I'll be back in a sec!" Hanji then ran out of the door, only to run back in clutching a large box to her chest a few minuets later.

"Chess!" She announced as she placed the box on the closets table.

"Chess?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Chess. A nice, strategy game to resolve our conflict temporarily." Hanji smiled. Dragging a chair over to the table. Doing the same, I sighed and watched as she set up the board.

I used to play chess with my mother. Mikasa was never truly good at this but mom was...She was brilliant...She always used to win until I could devise strategies relatively quickly.

"You do know how to play, don't you?" I simply nodded at this.

"Good! I call the white pieces!" She beamed.

I nodded once again, letting her have the first move.

_**Friday- 12:15 P.M** _

_**   Armin's Lab   ** _

"Chess!" I announced, dumping the box I clutched in my hands on the nearest table.

"Chess?" Eren asked, confused. I mentally smirked at this.

"Chess. A nice, strategy game to resolve our conflict temporarily" I smiled and dragged a chair closer to the table to sit down.

I ignored the sounds of Eren's chair as I set up the board.

If he really has been killing and he's getting restless, he's probably got a slight grudge against me. If he beats me, he's going to feel superior to me and probably feel confident that I won't catch him. If he wins, he's going to get carried away, I can feel it! If I give him that sense of pride, he's more likely to slip up and if that happens, I can prove to Erwin that his best detective is also his worst. That's what this is really about. A small, innocent game of chess with a much bigger reason behind it. I know he's going for the win, he'll want to win to show me how good he is.

"You do know how to play, don't you?" I asked him. He nodded, not saying anything else.

"Good! I call the white pieces!" I gave him a beaming smile and made the first move.

 


	26. Friday- 12:15 P.M

_**Friday- 12:15 P.M** _

  _**Armin's Lab**_

I watched as Hanji made her move. Before we even started I have thought of at least five strategies to win, but taking a second thought, the only reason she would want to play chess with me would be to test me. If I win, it'll tell her that I'm potentially smarter than she thinks and that would mean that she has a little more reason to suspect me because she knows I would have the brains to get away with murder. Considering she is one of the best detectives on the force (like myself) it would take a lot to beat her at a simple game of chess, so maybe if I lose it'll tell her that she's smarter and then there's less reason to suspect me, which in turn means that I can get out of here quicker and go back to finding the real murderer.

Surprisingly, Hanji didn't go for the 'win in four moves' strategy which basically just means you win with the Queen or the Bishop on certain squares if you move out the pawn in front of the King, instead, she made an opening to bring out several pieces at once...I have to admit, I didn't see that coming.

I rested my head on my hand after moving one of my pieces as I watched her make her next move. The same pattern occurred for a while...Then something hit me.

**She's not playing right...She's holding back...Not even that, she's giving you chances to win, you can see about two places where you could call check...She wants you to win...She wants to lose...Interesting...**

I raised an eyebrow and moved a pawn one place, being careful not to put her in check. With a slight hum, she mocked my move, placing one of her pawns forward one place.

If she wants me to win...This means that she's looking for reason to suspect me...So that means she doesn't have enough evidence yet to catch me out...If that's the case...

"Check." She called, snapping me out of thought.

"Oh," I blinked, and carelessly placed a piece in front of my king.

"Check mate." She announced victoriously, taking the piece I had just moved.

"Well done." I nodded and smiled at her.

_**Friday- 12:25 P.M** _

  _**Armin's Lab**_  

I watched as Eren made careless move after careless move. He didn't sigh in annoyance when I claimed his piece, he didn't even seem to be paying attention to what I was doing! I gave him chance after chance to win and I thought he'd take the first one he saw!

Serves me right for trying to predict what the 'Great Detective Eren Jeager' would do... He must have saw this coming...Or maybe he just can't play chess like I can...But I do have the strangest feeling that he knew what I was doing right from the start...Damn it!

"Check." I called after I gave up, realizing he wasn't going to take the win.

"Oh." He only blinked and made another careless move.

Mentally rolling my eyes, I made the last move to win.

"Check mate." I announced, trying to sound full of energy despite being annoyed.

"Well done." He only nodded and smiled at me.

Damn you. Damn it all! I WILL catch you out. Either like this or in the act, I will catch you out!

_**Friday- 1:00 P.M** _

  _**Armin's Lab**_  

I sighed, staring out of the window.

I didn't want to think negatively, but deep down, there was this small part of me that felt as if Hanji would catch me. Of course I'm not the one killing the detectives, but I have been killing and I can't stop...I know I can't. I don't want to call it an obsession, but I honestly feel as if I need to do it. I need to help someone by getting rid of a problem...

**Hanji can't stop us...She can't and she won't.**

But what if someone else catches me and reports me to Hanji? If Hanji gets the slightest bit of solid evidence that I've killed someone, she'll assume I've killed the detectives too and I won't be able to dig myself out of the hole that would make...

**Then just be careful. You've done that so far.**

"Eren," I turned to face Hanji.

"Hm?"

"I know this is probably going to annoy you..." She started, fiddling with her fingers.

"Ok?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to need you to stay here over night."

**WHAT?! HOW CAN I DO THAT?! YOU WANT US TO SLEEP IN THIS LAB? I SWEAR TO THE GODDESSES, YOU BETTER LET US OUT SOON AFTER THIS!**

"I...Well, I mean, if this helps the investigations, sure." I kept my anger in while the voices in my head raged.

"Oh? You took that better than I thought! Thanks! I'll go get pillows and stuff so you can sleep comfortably." Hanji then skipped out of the door.

**It looks like you'll have to rely on Levi or Annie...**

I suppose two people are better than one...Levi will probably think something's off and kill again...Or those texts I found on Annie's phone might make sense if there's another killing as well...I suppose I'll just have to keep my fingers crossed that someone dies...


	27. Saturday- 5:00 A.M

_**Saturday- 5:00 A.M** _

  _**Armin's Lab**  _

"Eren!" I jolted awake, sitting up quickly from the floor I was sleeping on.

"Y-Yeah?" I blinked at Hanji before rubbing my eye.

"You're not out of suspicion, but I think we've wasted enough time." At this, I raised an eyebrow.

"Wh-What do you mean?" I yawned, the gasped as she shoved a piece of paper, folded neatly in half, in my face.

"This," She started as I took it and unfolded it.

"Is a death threat. Someone has threated to kill me unless you stop being monitored. I don't want to do this for obvious reasons but...Jeager...You're free to go. I'd rather not die just yet, I need to see how right I was in doing this."

I narrowed my eyes as Hanji sighed, crossing her arms.

"Do you wanna to know how right you were now?" I growled.

"Hm?"

"You were wrong...Oh, so very wrong. I don't want you to take this offensively, but while you sat down all day suspecting me in your pretty little head, WE HAVE LET THE REAL MURDERER WONDER AROUND FREELY FOR LONGER THAN THEY SHOULD HAVE! IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE YOUR HEAD UP YOUR ASS, TRYING TO PROVE SOMETHING THAT'S FALSE, WE MIGHT HAVE STOPPED THE MURDERS BY NOW, BUT NO! WHAT DOES 'THE GREAT DETECTIVE ZOE' DO? NOTHING!" I got up and collected my phone before I stormed out of the room as she fell to her knees, not bothering to shout back.

Walking to my desk, I collected the riddles and papers that I wanted to left.

_**Saturday- 5: 30 A.M** _

_**Eren's Apartment**  _

"And the detective returns." Levi called sarcastically as I slammed the door behind me. Home. At last.

"The bitch kept me over night." I replied, taking my shoes off at the door and throwing the papers on the ground, before walking into the living area and throwing myself on the nearest chair.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable," Levi started, walking in and sitting next to me.

"You didn't come home last night and I was getting worried, so I stopped off at your work place and went to kill another detective, but your favourite girl beat me to it. I probably should have told you this earlier but Annie used to work under me, she was a woman I did a favour for as a child. To repay me, she worked for me. Getting me things, doing things I didn't want to do, she's kind of like you. She's killed before and I think she's found someone else to work for now." Levi sighed slightly.

"She's not the murderer. It looks like she selects who gets it." I raised an eyebrow at this.

"How do -you- know?"

"I followed her. She was talking to some random detective and your blonde friend. She led them outside, got them into a car and drove off somewhere...You're friend was real reluctant to go...I left a death threat for the bitch keeping you in the place because if you didn't get out now, you would have had no chance of getting to her. After I left the note, I stole a car and went in the direction she did. With enough looking I finally found her car parked outside a tall building."

"I would never expect you to go that far for me..."

"Shut it, brat, I'm not done." Levi smacked my arm lightly before continuing.

"I went inside the building and looked around until I found her...She...She had already had someone else kill the random detective...Your friend though...It looks as if he's being held there for some reason..."

My eyes began to water.

"My blonde friend...The one with large blue eyes, right? The one that was with Jean?"

Levi nodded as I looked up at him.

"Armin..."

"I don't think she'll kill him...She didn't get anyone to write a stupid riddle, so I think she's planning something else."

"What am I going to-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. I picked it up without thinking twice.

"Yes?"

"Hello, Eren." It was her.

"Annie..."

"So, has Levi told you about what happened? I know he followed me...Well...Us." I heard a loud whimper in the background.

"What is it you want? Why are you doing this? Tell me!"

"You think it'll be that simple? You always were lousy. I think the coffee got to your head, finally." Annie scoffed while I growled.

"You know, I'll have to thank Hanji, she really helped. I had time to plan everything while you were kept in the lab...Maybe I'll show her my appreciation by framing you...I mean, you have murdered before."

"How do you know about that?" My voice shook.

"A little birdy told me." At this, I gritted my teeth.

"Now, don't read this wrong, I have nothing against you, but my friend does. He wants a word with you personally. So...He'll give you half an hour, if you're not here in half an hour, alone, you can say goodbye to Armin." She then hung up the phone.

"Damn it..." I whispered, Levi just sat there, still.

"DAMN IT!" I threw my phone to the other end of the room, making Levi jump while I held my head.

"What am I going to do? What the hell am I going to do?"

"Eren. Calm down. You're the best in the detective force. If you can get away with murder under detective's noises, you can sort this out." Levi spoke sternly, taking my hands away from my head and holding them still.

"Yes...Yes you're right...I..."

I closed my eyes and thought hard.

If I were to just walk in on my own without any back up I would be killed for sure. Armin is being used as something to distract me. If they think I'll go on my own, then they probably won't have anyone on the door of the building when I get there, so, I could take Levi in there with me...Or even better, I could have Levi on the door...If they think I'm alone, their attention will be focused on me, so they won't pay attention to anything else. Levi could call Hanji or Erwin to report them with my phone and then I could have Annie caught...PERFECT!

"I'll need your help. But I think I have something..." Levi simply nodded, listening. This would be risky if someone was on the door, but I have a feeling that Levi will know what to do if I've made a wrong prediction.

"What do you need me to do, my criminal?" Levi smirked at me. Smirking back, I felt my heart flutter...

Having Levi on my side is a blessing...Even if he is a wanted criminal

 


	28. Saturday- 5:40 A.M

**Saturday- 5: 40 A.M**

  **???**

"Armin, I..." I sighed, kneeling beside the chair he was tied to.

"I knew Eren wasn't the one killing the detectives, but I didn't think it would be you." He spat.

"Do you think I wanted this, Armin? I had to do it...For...Him..." I bowed my head and sighed.

"And you couldn't have told him to get over it? Eren caught him years ago. What's the point in escaping and murdering? You're only going to go in with him." Armin replied, growling slightly.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...But I don't think Eren will catch him again after today..." I stood up.

"Y-You mean you're going to kill him?"

Before I could respond, Reiner walked in, scoffing.

"You do know he's just as bad as us, right?" At this, Armin's eyes narrowed. I had to admit, he was worth my pity...Eren was his friend and everything...

"I had my suspicions, but I never believed them to be anything more than theories. Now Hanji's proven that I was wrong. He's not a murderer like you guys!" Armin shouted, obviously aggravated.

"Oh please," Reiner scoffed, crossing his arms.

"We know what he's really been doing. He has blood on his hands, just like us. The only difference is, he gets away with it." Armin only sat there scowling as Reiner smiled at him.

I sighed, rubbing my arm.

"How long until word gets out about you escaping?" I asked, glancing over to the corner of the room where he sat with his gun tightly in one hand. His black hair shielded his eyes, making him seem all the more intimidating.

"Hopefully, long enough." He replied bluntly, staring at the wall opposite him the same way he was after the murder we had just committed. The body was on the floor above.

"What do you want with Eren anyway? Even if he has killed anyone, why would you guys be concerned?" Armin asked innocently.

"I was caught doing what he does. It's not fair. If he can murder people without getting caught time and time again, I'd like to know why I was behind bars..." The gun in his hands moved to his side as he turned to answer Armin's question, his eyes as dull as his voice.

"To think 'I was cleaning up' was a reasonable excuse." He them muttered aggressively under his breath.

"I...I see..." Armin squeaked a reply before going quiet.

"It's nearly six...If Eren isn't careful he'll have your blood on his hands too." Reiner teased, smirking as Armin swallowed.

"He'll be here on time. When he is, he'll get me out of here. I vow that all three of you will be behind bars after he leaves." That was the last thing Armin said before staying quiet. Waiting.

  **5:58 A.M-**

  **???**

"I want you to throw the phone or hide it and run before they get here, right? The last thing I need is you caught. Wait for at least five minuets before calling Erwin." I told Levi as I moved to push the door open.

"Eren, one last thing," Levi started.

"Yes?" I looked at him.

"Don't get yourself killed up there." Levi crossed his arms.

"Come on, who do you think I am? Of course I'm not going to die up there." I chuckled and entered the building.

Following the directions Levi gave before we left the apartment, I swiftly moved up each stair case, moving from room to room with no hesitation, until finally, I made it to the room Armin was held in. Waiting by the door way, I listened, trying to determine how many people were in the room.

"Five fifty-nine..." A voice called confidently, as if they were counting down. Smirking, I turned and took a step into the room.

"Six o'clock." I announced, taking in my surroundings.

The room was of medium size, not too big, not too small. No blood was on the floor or walls, but I knew there was a murder here. The body was obviously in a different room. There didn't seem to be any hazards apart from the people in the room, so rescuing Armin shouldn't be too hard.

"Eren!" Armin called. I looked at him with a sorrow filled look. He hadn't been hit, but he was obviously scared, he was shaking.

"So, what was it that your 'friend' wanted to talk about?" I asked Annie as she walked passed Armin to lean against the wall to my side.

"Ask him." She said simply, nodding over to the corner of the room.

Following her nod, I saw him...A gun in his hands, ready to shoot me.

"Bertholdt? It's been a while, hu? When did you get out...By yourself I mean."

"Not long ago, actually. But that's not the point." Bertholdt stood up, his towering frame clearly tense.

"Oh?" I scowled.

"You know," I started as he got closer to me, holding his gun in a firm hand.

"It's rude to point guns in people faces." I growled, reaching into my pocket with a gloved hand.

"Why? Why do you get away with it but I don't?" He asked, his teeth gritted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

_**He knows...He knows too much already...Kill him...Kill him now... You have too...** _

The voices began chanting as his towering frame got closer to me.

"Yes, you do...Yes you do, DON'T LIE TO ME!" His gun was now touching my temple.

"Even if I was lying to you, I don't think it would matter much. Pull the trigger, I dare you." My hand was still in my pocket, clutching onto possibly the only thing that could get me out of this situation. Thank the Goddesses Levi's protective over me.

"Oh, I will, but only when I've got my answer. It isn't fair. When I heard that Annie was -your- partner, I had to know how you were, what you were doing and sure enough you were looking into -his- case. As soon as she told me that you might have murdered someone, I was calm. I was thinking it wouldn't be long until you got caught. But then she said you had killed another man...That got me paying attention. How did you do it? Not once, not even twice, but three times?" Bertholdt put pressure on the gun, making me wince slightly.

"I still have no idea what you're on about." I growled, looking into his eyes, mine just as narrow as his by this point. As much as I'd love to tell him about getting away with murder, I couldn't. Armin was in the room. If he knew about it, then he could easily tell someone when they got here.

"Tell me, Jeager, or I swear I'll blow your brains out." He threated, only making me smirk as the voices erupted into fits of giggles.

"Death threats...Putting me in a dangerous position to get what you want...If only I thought of that," I tried not to laugh as my body was filled with adrenaline. I might not have been able to kill him, but he clearly didn't know that.

"Oh wait," I pulled Levi's gun out of pocket and held it up to his head, grinning.

"I did." My voice broke as I couldn't help but laugh along with the voices in my head. I noticed his eyes widen, he was getting scared...Of me!

"LET ARMIN GO BEFORE I PERSONALLY BLOW YOUR HEAD IN HALF!" I ordered, my voice cracking as my eye twitched.

Throwing his gun on the floor, he nodded to Annie, who untied Armin and rushed him out of the room while he himself took several steps backwards.

"Good." I purred, taking slow steps towards him.

"Do you wanna know how I do it?" I asked, my felt my fingers twitching after I heard two foot steps disappearing down flights of stairs.

"Do you wanna know how I get away with murder?" my breathing was shaky as I spoke, grinning.

"I don't make stupid mistakes!" I turned to see his blonde friend charging towards me, his eyes clearly showed rage.

  _**6: 06 A.M** _

  _**???**  _

I smirked as I lifted the phone to my ear, listening to it ring.

"Eren? I don't mean to upset you, but could you call back another-"

"It's Levi, actually." I smirked as I leaned against the wall of the building.

"L-Levi? What have you done with Eren?" The man asked, clearly angered and worried.

"Oh, nothing. I'm not the criminal here...This time at least. I'm actually reporting a crime."

"Wha-"

"Sh, sh, sh-See? Not all criminals are bad people. Now, if you want Eren to live, I suggest you listen to me."

I took a breath in before giving the address of the building. To be honest, I was surprised he wasn't yelling at me...You know how most detectives are.

"Oh and you can bring as many cars as you want too, I won't be here when you arrive. For obvious reasons I'll be gone."

"You do realize that we can track this phone, don't you? It's not as hard as you think it is to locate you now you've called."

I laughed.

"Tch. Old man, you humour me. You really think I'm keeping this? This phone is Eren's. I'll throw it somewhere when I'm done with it, obviously...Or I might even give it back to Eren so he can hand to you personally, watching you get angry because you can't catch me."

I scoffed when I heard him sigh.

"You know, you could have caught me ages ago. I was in your work place a while ago and no one knew. Did I break in? No, not my style. Thanks to an Alias, I got in right under your nose and had a look around...It's not a bad place."

"Thank you." He growled, making me laugh even more.

"Well, I suppose I'd better go. I won't bother you again...Unless of course, you let Eren die here."

"What do you mean?"

My voice was stern as a gritted my teeth.

"If Eren dies here, I'm coming after you."

With that, I ended the call. signing, I walked away, trying to find somewhere to hide the phone, just like Eren ordered.

  _**6: 06 A.M-** _

  _**???**  _

One gun shot. One gun shot was all it took to stop the blonde in his tracks. With a lucky aim, I hit him right between the eyes, laughing.

Turning back to Bertholdt, I smiled a sick, sadistic smile.

"I hope you two weren't too close."

"You bastard." He growled, too scared to do anything else but watch me.

"Oh, I know I am, you don't have to tell me. Now, you know way, way too much. Considering I'm going to get away with murder again, I'll let you chose how you go as a 'thank you' for letting me get Annie behind bars." I didn't stop twitching as I cornered him. His fright had him up against the wall with no where to go. Just as I wanted.

"The head," I started as I pointed the gun to his temple.

"Or the heart?" my voice broke once more as I moved the gun, placing it in front of his chest.

"I'll let you choose for me...You'll end up in jail either way you kill me."

"Oh? Will I, really? After killing three times before, you think NOW I'll get punished for it?" I burst into a fit of laughter, my insanity getting the better of me.

"That's cute! That really is!"

He only stared at me, starting to sweat.

"The only thing is, there won't be enough evidence to convict me of any crime." I spoke in a low voice, my face showing anger.

"Would you like to know why, Bertholdt?"

He didn't move.

"After I kill you, I'm going to place this gun in your hands and begin to mourn over your body. Then, when back up arrives, I'm going to claim that poor, little, guilt ridden Bertholdt Shot his friend, and then shot himself out of the guilt of being in jail and the guilt of killing before hand."

I smirked a twisted smirk as I heard sirens from outside.

"Goodbye, Bertholdt, this was fun. It's a shame we couldn't do this again."

With that, I shot him in the head, then placed the gun in his hands like I said I would.

Taking my gloves off, I thought about my mother's death, I thought about all the murders, Armin's face when Jean died, every single negative thing that's happened in my life so far...And  I began to cry, putting the gloves in my pocket after I'd dropped to my knees.

"Eren?" I heard Erwin's voice and looked up.

"E-Erwin..." I stuttered, sobbing.

"What happened?" Erwin asked, helping me up.

"I came, spoke to them about letting Armin leave and when Annie left the room with Armin, Bertholdt told me how guilty he felt...He...He felt guilty about breaking out of jail, he felt guilty about murdering others and said he couldn't live with himself."

I sniffed as Erwin nodded, still listening.

"I-I told him not to shoot but he didn't listen...He killed his friend over there," I pointed to the blonde corpse.

"And then...A-And then he killed himself! I could have stopped it from happening but I didn't and I'm so, so, sorry!" The tears kept falling as I wailed.

"Eren, this wasn't your fault and I think it was brave of you to come here without any backup in the first place and get Armin out. Although I have to ask...Where is he?"

What? Didn't he leave? That means Annie's here too...I could actually watch Annie get arrested! THIS WAS GREAT!

"W-Where? I thought he'd gone...They must be somewhere in the building..."

Walking to the entrance with Erwin, I smiled slightly.

How kind he was...

Four police cars and one ambulance...All for me...How sweet.

Before I knew anything about it, I was sitting down with an orange blanket over my shoulders.

I only sat there and blinked as I saw Erwin go back in the building.

"Why are you crying?" I turned to the voice that asked.

"Well, I- Levi?" I began looking around frantically.

"Oh calm down, they have no idea what I look like."

"I told you to run." I crossed my arms.

"And I did...To hide the phone. Anyway, why are you crying?"

"I killed everyone in the room aside from Annie and Armin, I had to put on an act so Erwin didn't suspect me of murdering them straight away."

"So...You...You're a smart brat." Levi rolled his eyes playfully.

"You should go..."

"I'll see you when you get home...If you're not arrested first. Let's hope you didn't slip up."

I laughed at this.

"Of course I didn't, who do you think I am?"

I sighed as Levi walked away, wiping my eyes slightly.

After a while, Erwin came back out f the building with Annie and Armin. All three where unharmed and safe.

I smiled and stood up.

"Eren!" Armin yelled as he ran towards me.

"Armin!" I yelled back and opened my arms, welcoming his warm hug.

"Thank you..." Armin said, finally.

"For what?"

"For what? Eren, you saved me!" Armin smiled, letting go of me.

"What are friends for?" I chuckled slightly, and smiled when he joined in.

Looking at Erwin, my smile grew wider as I saw Annie being placed in hand cuffs.

Sure, she knows about my killing, but no one's going to believe her, she kidnapped and killed someone, she's basically history!

Despite it only being the morning, I knew today would feel great. Two murders, one saved friend and nothing that stands in my way of getting away with everything.

_ **Perfect.** _

 


	29. Monday- 11:00 A.M

_**Monday- 11:00 A.M** _

  ** _Armin's Lab-_ **

I watched Armin rush around the lab for a while before sighing, gazing out of the window at the weather outside.

"Eren?" I blinked.

"Hm?" I turned to Armin and smiled.

"I...I just wanted to say thanks...The detectives have stopped dying and it's just really reassuring for me and you're the reason why...So thank you...Thank you so much, and I assure you, if Jean was here, he'd be appreciative too, I'm sure." Armin smiled.

I chuckled.

"Did you ever doubt me? Armin, out of all people who work here, you really think I would sit down and shake in fear because numbers are going down? It was my duty to stop the killings and I did just that. There's not need to thank me."

Armin giggled slightly.

"You've changed." He got back to his work as quick as those words left his mouth.

"Naturally." I purred sarcastically, earning a giggle from him.

"GOOD MORNING!"

I jumped as Hanji barged in, smiling.

"Good morning, Hanji." Armin smiled gently; I rolled my eyes.

"Morning." I grumbled.

"OH, DON'T LOOK SO DOWN!" Hanji laughed and skipped over to me, nudging my shoulder.

"You haven't heard the news by the looks of it, then?" She asked, giggling.

"If this news is something about you not suspecting me to be a murderer anymore I might just smile." I scowled.

"You know, I've never stopped suspecting you, that's never going to change because I know the truth. Yo-"

"No arguments in my lab, please guys." Armin spoke quietly, interrupting Hanji without looking at the both of us.

"Oh...Right. Another time. Sorry, dear. Now, Eren." Hanji cleared her throat.

"You, young man, are getting an award!"

At this, Armin stopped and stared at me.

"An...Award?" I asked, blinking.

"You do remember that one time of the year where everyone from the detective and police force go for an award ceremony to celebrate people's success...You know, the place adults go...Every. Year. It's next week!"

I heard Armin gasp.

"Oh my gosh! Eren, well done!"

I then brought my hand to my forehead.

"Oh? Great." I groaned slightly as sarcasm rolled off of my tongue  

I had no time to celebrate other people's success! I had work to do... **WE** had work to do...The last thing I need to be recognized as a hero.

"You don't look impressed..." Armin frowned, walking over.

"I'm not. I just want to work, I don't want people looking at me as 'that one guy that did that one thing that was so brave'." I rolled my eyes as Hanji laughed.

"Just learn to take a break. I'll see you next Tuesday at the award ceremony!"

I scowled.

"I'll see you next Tuesday as well then."

Hanji then left, just missing colliding with the door on her way out.

"You know, Eren, you don't have to work so hard. We took a day off to see Mikasa once...You seemed to enjoy sitting down for once and just talkin-"

"-Then we got called to a crime. I don't like not working for long periods of time." I cut him off.

"Well, anyway, I suppose I'd better see if there's something for me to do...Hopefully there is."

With that said, I got up and walked for the door, heading straight for Erwin's office.

_**Monday- 6:30 P.M** _

_**Eren's Apartment**_  

I walked calmly through the front door of my apartment, taking my shoes off at the door slowly.

"You seem relaxed for once." Levi commented as I walked into the living space, moving past him to sit on the sofa opposite his chair.

"Well, Annie's dealt with, I'm not cooped up in a lab anymore and I have a fresh case." I sighed while Levi nodded.

"Oh and I might not be home till late next Tuesday." Levi raised an eyebrow as I looked at him.

"Why?" He asked, almost offended.

"Well, for yesterday, I got Annie arrested and saved Armin so people want to give me an award."

"Great." Levi said flatly, rolling his eyes.

"That's what I said." I replied in the same flat tone.

After a moment of silence, Levi gasped slightly.

"Hanji would be going, right? It was Hanji that kept you in the lab?" He asked, I nodded, confused.

"You could always get her off of your case there..."

I felt a smile grow on my face.

"Oh yeah...This might not be such a bad thing after all..." My voice trailed off as I thought about how I could do it.

I could easily just shoot her in a separate room and say someone broke in, but that's be lazy...Not to mention stupid. I'd need a real reason to have a gun in the first place.

Then something hit me.

"Levi...Is there anyone else that works under you at the moment?"

"Yeah...Lot of people...Why?" Levi replied hesitantly.

"If I were to offer them a free ticket to the awards, how would they feel about that?" I asked him, looking him in the eye as I smirked.

"Hm. We'll just have to ask them, won't we?" Levi purred, matching my smirk.

 


	30. Monday- 9:00 A.M-

_**Monday- 9:00 A.M-** _

_**One day to go before the award ceremony** _

  _**Erwin's Office**_  

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" I asked timidly as I walked slowly into Erwin's office.

"Yes, I did. I'm glad you're on time." Erwin replied sternly, facing the large window behind his desk, his hands locked in place behind his back like always.

"Please, take a seat." Without hesitation, I quickly sat down, looking up at him.

"I'm afraid our time is short. With the murders of the detectives, I have come to the conclusion that I shouldn't stay here any longer." Erwin sighed, his shoulders dropping as he turned. Dark circles lay under his eyes...He didn't want to do this, I could tell...His hair was normally a lot less greasy and his suit wasn't clean...He was very under slept judging by the pale colour of his skin

"I was going to hand over my position to Eren, but the evidence Hanji presented me with when he was under suspicion made me change my mind. They never really suspected you, they just threw you into it because they needed more than one person in the lab with Eren and I apologize on their behalf for that." I nodded as Erwin took a seat, his hands were clutching one another in a ball in front of him.

"I want you to take my position. This job has run in my family and I have found I have no choice but to pass this on to someone else. I can't settle down if the detective force is getting targeted like it was recently." I blinked at this.

"But S-Sir I-"

"Armin."

I shut my mouth.

"You are the only person here that I can imagine taking care of the place. This job isn't open for just anyone and I believe that you understand that more than anyone here. Please. I need you to take over for me. Under Hanji's orders, I need you to keep this to yourself and yourself only."

I could only sit and blink.

"Are you sure...Sir?"

He only nodded, smiling.

"You can do an over exceptional job at looking after this place and assigning detectives with cases. I have had a system put in place so other detectives won't have to see your face when you assign them with a case, it'll be done electronically. This means you can still stay here in the office and communicate with other detectives while keeping your identity unknown."

I swallowed slightly.

"Why would I have to keep my identity a secret?" I asked while my mind contemplated if I should take this or not.

"Hanji believes that if Eren doesn't know who's in charge, he'll panic and make a mistake. I don't want him to be the murderer and I know that you don't either, so I want to make sure that we both get the answer we want and prove Hanji wrong."

I nodded.

"U-Understood..."

"I know you have your doubts about this and this is a very short notice, but I believe you can do it," Erwin reached into the pocket of his suit to pull out a tiny thing of paper.

"I want you to keep this somewhere you will never lose it."

He handed me the paper.

Looking at it, I blinked multiple times in a row, in slight shock.

"Y-Your personal contact details?"

He nodded.

"I want you to stay in touch with me and inform me if anything comes up. I might not be in charge anymore but I will not be afraid to step in if some form of action is required." With that, Erwin stood up.

"I shall be at the award ceremony to announce my resignation and I shall be here in a while to collect my belongings from this office, but until then, I feel it would be a necessity to make yourself feel at home."

Erwin reached the door and turned, smiling.

"Jean would be proud of you."

At this, I smiled.

**Jean...What I wouldn't do to have you by my side once again...What I wouldn't do to tell you about everything that's happened...What I wouldn't do to have you next me again, telling me everything's alright...**

"I suppose he would, wouldn't he?" I smiled, sniffing slightly.

"You'll do a good job, Armin. I feel like the detective force will make excellent progress with you in charge." He smiled and left, leaving me to look around.

I stood up and let my eyes wonder around the room. Walking to the large window, I sighed and took in the sight that Erwin took in every time someone entered his office.

The fog outside was light, transparent. I could see the cars driving by slowly, rush hour was taking place and people clearly had places to be. A smile crept on my face as I kept gazing out, observing the many people that were running around. I placed my hands behind my back and held them, feeling larger than my small body was.

**Jean would be proud...So very proud...Maybe I'll tell him about it one day when I go to place his favourite flowers by his bed side in the ground...I'll tell him about how Eren saved me and I'll tell him about the new job...I'll tell him about Hanji, and being kept in the lab, I'll vow to him that I'll find his murderer and I'll assure him that he can rest in peace, because I know he's watching over me...Smiling, proud, happy...So very happy...**

I turned, focusing my sight on the filing cabinet in the room. Walking over to it, I opened it out of curiosity and found files on all of us. The largest one there was Eren's...I shouldn't have been surprised.

I took it out and laid it on Erwin's desk...Well...My desk. I took a seat in Erwin's chair...Well...My chair and examined the folder. All of his reports, all of his achievements and pictures from crime scenes were all in there. Looking through the pictures, I stopped as a picture of Jean found it's self in my hands.

I felt my eyes tingle as I began to tear up.

"I'll find who did this to you, Jean...And I'll make them pay, just you wait."

A single tear rolled down my cheek, landing on the photo.

"I swear I will." I sniffed.

"I swear.."

**Tuesday- 6:00 P.M-**

**The Award Ceremony**

I gasped, shocked as Erwin left the stage with a slight tear in his eye.

He was leaving...He was actually leaving...For good...

"And next up, gaining an award for his bravery and determination, Eren Jeager!"

I stood up and moved to the stage as everyone clapped and cheered.

_**You don't really deserve this, do you?** _

I blocked out the voice's laughter.

"Thank you." I smiled and took the award from the sweet girl giving them out. I then turned to the crowed of people, getting ready for what Levi had planned earlier.

"I suppose I can't really thank anyone for this...I...I don't deserve this, not in the slightest," The crowed started cooing.

"I was just doing my job. Someone was in trouble, I saved them...I'm sad to say I couldn't save everyone in that situation...But I am happy to say that at least my best friend got out alive." I smiled, fixing my bow tie slightly.

'Any moment now..'

"I just really don't want people to look at me and see me as a hero, you know? I just want to carry on with my job and seem like any other normal detecti-"

'Here we go!'

A gun shot was heard, causing everyone to duck. The people working under Levi quickly filled the room, baring guns and proud, rebellious shouts.

"Oi, brat!" I heard Levi behind me, turning around, I smirked at him.

He lunged at me, knocking me off of my feet.

"Which one am I shooting?" He whispered, pretending to threaten me by holding his gun to my head.

"The brown haired one with glasses, She's the only one here wearing a yellow shirt." I replied calmly, flipping us over and taking the gun out of his hands, throwing it behind us, closer to where Hanji was sitting before everyone started panicking.

"By the way, Jeager," Levi started,

"Yes?"

"That bow looks pathetic." I held in my laughter as he pushed me over. As we planned, he ran to get his gun and I ran the other way to 'make sure no one gets hurt and make sure everyone stays somewhat calm.'

I kept an eye on Levi and Hanji the whole time.

Considering most of the detectiveand police force were here, everything was going smoothly. Some were fighting, some were hiding, but no one was getting in my way.

I looked to the the left and right of me to find the surrounding people were busy. Quickly waving at Levi, I gave him the signal to shoot Hanji.

With two fires of his gun, I heard Hanji's scream over everyone else's. Rushing over to her, I found Levi had aimed for her stomach twice in a row.

"E-Eren..." She stuttered as I scooped her up in my arms and dragged her away from the madness.

"Hanji!" I acted panicked and searched in my pockets for the phone I no longer had.

"D-Don't worry about it..." Hanji started.

"I'm probably in-Internally bleeding badly...I'll...I'll probably be dead before anyone- Gets here to-to help me..."

I couldn't keep up the act any longer.

"That's what I'm counting on." Hanji stiffened in my arms.

"E-Eren?"

"You were right all along, you know-it-all bitch! Everything was perfect until YOU got involved!" I growled, well aware that no one could hear us now. We were secluded.

"I-I knew I w-Was right...Why...Why did you do it...Eren?" She asked.

"You want your last words to be a question?" I snickered, knowing she didn't have long before she bleed out and died.

"You're not going to beg and cry for anyone? What a shame." I purred, letting my insanity kick in with a twitch of my eye.

"You...You sick b-Bastard."

"Why, thank you, anymore flirting and you'll make me blush!" I laughed, wheezing.

"I did it because I had to. I was helping people in way I never could at work! I saved children from abuse and I saved families from loan sharks! THEN YOU GOT IN MY WAY AND ACCUSED ME OF SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO!" I yelled at her, making her flinch and I invaded her personal space.

"I knew you killed before...I knew it." She whispered.

"I'm aware...And now you're dead! You've got your confession and I've got freedom!"

"You...You think you do, Hu?" Hanji started laughing weakly.

"That's...That's funny..." Hanji brought a hand to my face.

"I hope...That karma bites you in the ass...Jeager..." With that, she died.

I chuckled, then let that erupt into a long chain of laughs.

"Oh-Oh really?" I taunted.

"That's funny, because this is Karma for getting in my way!" My laughter spewed out of control, growing higher in pitch...Now I was cackling.

"So what do you think of this, Hu? HANJI? HOW DOES IT FEEL TO LOSE, HU? I'VE WON! TAKE THAT!" I threw my head back, cackling as my eyes and shoulders twitched. I took in a long inhale before my eyes darkened, I stopped laughing completely.

I looked down at her dead body in my arms.

"This was fun...Detective."

I got up and ran out to the chaos to see back up police helping people.

"I HAVE SOMEONE OVER THERE! THEY'VE BEEN SHOT DEAD!" I called as one of the officers got close to me.

"Where?" They asked, concerned.

"Here," I lead them to the dead Hanji and watched them take her out.

I then left. There was nothing left for me to do here.

**Wednesday- 5:50 P.M**

**Eren's Desk-**

I grabbed my coat from the back of my chair and turned to face my desk, blinking as I noticed a note waiting for me. Picking it up, I read it carefully.

'Detective Jeager,

With what happened last night, I have no doubt this is that last thing you wanted to see, but with what I have in my office, Jeager, I am suspecting you of murder to be blunt. I know that pointing fingers isn't your style, so I'm giving you a chance to either turn yourself in, or prove yourself innocent. Prove to me that you didn't kill two members of the public and Detective Jean kirstein. I'm aware that you have already been suspected once by the late great Detective Hanji Zoe, but I have to put you through that again despite not wanting to. I suppose you would see this as a second round?

Signed-

Your new boss.'

I snickered.

Turn myself in? Why would I do that? Do you think I'm scared of a man I've never seen before? HA! If it's a second round you want...

I scrunched the note up and shoved it in my pocket.

**A second round is what you'll get.**

I walked out of the office as the voices scoffed and cackled; I wore a huge smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished editing this and I feel confident in leaving it alone until my insecurity gets to me again.  
> If you want to read the sequel and haven't seen that it's up yet, here you are:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7244821/chapters/16448224 
> 
> Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you enjoyed this.  
> If you did-


	31. Authors Note

Thank you so much for reading.

To continue with the story,

[Click here. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244821/chapters/16448224)

 

\- Eren


End file.
